Mutant Kunoichi
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?
1. Mutagen?

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER ONE

Mutagen?

_I jumped, pushing my entire body up and over the flames which surrounded the battle scene I had most dreaded. Fear and determination drove me, to ignore the searing pain in my legs, the heat of the flames which were nothing compared to the fire that now burned in my heart._

_In almost no time at all, I was between the one I hated most, and the four I loved above all others. I was protecting them, I knew, as an ice cold blade was shoved between my ribs, piercing into a place just below my heart. I cried out in both pain and shock, as warm hot blood cascaded down my stomach, and stained the sword's blade and the "man's" armor._

_My breathing was fast and ragged, as I looked up into his burning red eyes, and muttered: "_Watashitachi-dake-ni shite-yo_!" Because I was such of it – sick of this cat and mouse game, sick of my family getting hurt for protecting me. I had changed in the past thirty six months – never, in my wildest dreams, would I have imagined getting in the way of such an attack, sacrificing my own life for others. I had never been this brave, this fierce, or this determined to protect what I loved but, then again, the events of my recent life had changed me – for the better. And now, that it had come to this, it seemed like there was nothing left to say._

_Except…_

"_Why do you do this for those…freaks?" The one I hated asked in a deep, cold tone. Blood had stained his silver samurai armor…_my_ blood, which was now streaming from my mouth as well._

"_Why do you think?" I whispered. "You wouldn't understand that I…love them…you will _never_ understand…"_

_He suddenly yanked the sword from my stomach, and I fell, feeling something from within me fading as I did…but also something rising…the feeling I had never felt so strong before…_

**Three Years Ago:**

.`.

My eyes were closed, my breathing even, but I suddenly had a feeling like all of that was about to change. The biggest hint was that, somehow, I didn't feel like I was lying in my bed anymore – because my bed isn't as hard as this, and where was my pillow?

I also didn't think I had a series of leather straps on my bed, either, and right now said straps were pinning me down to the cold metal table.

My hazel eyes snapped open in a panic.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

I was indeed lying on something that wasn't my bed – and the leather straps pinned me (and my hands) to the table. There was a single disc-shaped light above me that reminded me of the operating theatre at the hospital, and that thought scared the shell out of me, as I craned my neck to look behind me.

I had heard the footsteps approaching, and now I saw two figures, possibly men, who were in the shadows.

_Who are they?_

The men seemed to exchange a glance, and I noticed that one of them was holding something. Fear seemed to envelope me like an overwhelming tidal wave, dragging me under as my heart-rate increased.

"Test subject's heart-rate has increased…" A far-off voice intoned.

_This is a dream…it's gotta be a dream…right!_

The tallest of the two men was the one holding the object and, as he raised it to the light, I saw what it was – a big needle, like the ones you see in cartoons, filled to the brim with some sort of acid-green liquid.

"Very well then, proceed." The shorter of the two men said, in a deep, cold voice.

_It's a dream, right!_ Panic was filling my entire body as the man with the needle stood over me. He placed one hand on my shoulder, and the other hand (the one holding the needle) hovered above my chest.

My eyes were wide with panic.

_It's a dream – please!_

I wasn't looking at the needle when he stabbed it straight into my heart – I was looking at the necklace I was wearing. It was a yin-yang, on a black chord with five coloured beads – a pink one threaded through both sides, with a yellow bead (because I couldn't find orange) and a red bead on the left, and a blue bead and a purple bead on the right. Looking at the yin-yang, at the balance, seemed to fill me with calm, which was good because whatever that guy had just injected me with was filling me with a burning pain, probably not unlike vampire venom.

But, since I was paralyzed, I couldn't move or speak – or scream.

So, the pain burned on, and I endured it in all its agony, with silent tears streaming down my face.


	2. I'm Becoming

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER TWO

I'm Becoming

I've never been a big fan of pain. I get nervous before I have injections at the doctors. I wince at the thought of Betadine on a scratched knee. I run at the sight of wasps.

So, to put it shortly, I'm no masochist.

Therefore, the pain I was enduring at the moment was enough to make me scream - if I could've. Trouble was, they'd somehow managed to paralyse me, so that I couldn't even speak, let alone scream. If I wasn't becoming a vampire, then I don't know what I was in for. Whatever was burning through my veins was doing something and, I don't know why I thought of this, but I believed it was mutagen.

But…how?

How could such a thing exist? Did this mean that the Ninja Turtles were real too? And…so, I was in another world, right?

My eyes were closed, as the pain wore on, but presently I was able to think around it…

**No One's P.O.V:**

_The silent scream…heard not by those listening above…but in the minds of those who dwell below…_

On a quite street, which had only one street light, there was a slight metallic sound, as a manhole cover was pushed aside. A pair of brown eyes peered cautiously out, before whoever it was slid the manhole cover all the way off.

"That's the fifth one this week," The quite, calm voice said. "Another scream of pain and terror…"

"Yeah," Came a slightly younger sounding voice, as a second figure stepped out of the shadows in the sewers. "But this one was different."

With a quick and graceful movement, the first figure leapt out of the sewers, landing on the street above. He was a mutant turtle, measuring at five feet two inches tall, and he was a light green colour. He wore a purple mask, and had a bo staff strapped to his back. His name was **Donatello**. "How so?" Donatello asked his youngest brother.

The second turtle jumped up onto the pavement. He was a much darker green than his brother, and wore an orange mask. His weapons of choice happened to be nunchakus. His name was **Michelangelo**. He held up his hands, his three fingers making a love-heart shape. "This one was a _girl_."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "What difference does that make?"

"It makes all the difference to me, especially if she's pretty." Michelangelo's blue eyes sparkled.

Donatello had to refrain from rolling his own eyes a second time. "Yeah, well, let's just hope that she lives long enough for us to find out…" Donatello was, naturally, curious. He loved to know all the facts. And, he was worried about what might happen to this girl. For weeks now, they had been hearing these tortured screams, knowing somehow that it was connected to them since only they could hear the screams. But, so far, not one victim had survived before the turtles could find them, using the strange mystic force that bonded them to track them down.

But, as Michelangelo had said, this one was different.

It was a girl. Maybe that meant she was special.

Maybe it meant that she would live - and the turtles could save her.

"This time I swear it's gonna be different." This was a turtle who was practically at war with the entire world, but he was making a promise as he rode astride a gleaming red motorbike, heading toward the place they all needed to go. The ribbons of his red mask streamed behind him, and his smouldering amber eyes were intense and focused. On his belt gleamed a pair of razor sharp sais. This was the second youngest brother, **Raphael**.

High above, on a rooftop, the fourth and final turtle watched his volatile but passionate brother, before closing his hazel eyes briefly. He wore a dark blue mask, and carried a pair of katana to use in battle. He was dedicated and focused, and right now he was making a vow of his own. "We _will_ find you," The oldest brother, the leader, promised. His name was **Leonardo**. "We'll save you - I promise."

And, the word of Leonardo is a promise.

**First Person's P.O.V:**

And, I heard their voices, as I burned, and they filled me with some kind of hope, that maybe the situation wasn't as dark as I'd feared. I didn't know what was going on, or why, but knowing that they knew about me and wanted to save me was enough to relax me, to ensure that I would be alright.

I couldn't wait to meet them - I wanted to get to know them.

But then, at the very end, when the fire vanished and it became as cold as ice for me, I heard another voice.

_His_ voice.

A voice I knew, somehow.

_You are almost ready…almost complete…_ He said. _You will be strong…invincible…a kunoichi like the world has never seen before…_

My breath came out in short, cold gasps, as I kept my eyes tightly shut. There was a strange feeling in my chest, just above my heart. As if something was being tattooed there.

I knew the symbol.

As I knew the voice.

_You will be strong…as you are mine._

I knew the voice.

And I feared it.


	3. The Escape

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER THREE

The Escape

As the pain subsided, it was replaced by a dull, gentle thud – my heart. Had it stopped beating during the process? Maybe…

But, the absence of pain was enlightening…as was the new senses I discovered I had acquired during my trial.

I could _hear_…so much. I must've been in a city – New York? – because I could hear cars and trucks on the street below, mingled with far away voices that seemed to be murmuring. I could hear music from a nearby apartment building, and even a dog barking a few blocks away. I could also hear what was going on inside the building I was in…which seemed to me like a lab room of sorts, because I could smell chemicals and floor polish and the cold metal of the gurney I was lying on. A lab. I didn't like that at all.

I could feel the strong leather straps that bound me to my prison but, on the other hand, from the feel of things…the straps were loose.

Very loose.

Loose enough for me to break, with the newfound power I could feel pulsating through my veins, now that I had become aware of it.

Sweat and tears were still glistening on my forehead and face, and I longed to wipe the moisture away. My right hand clenched, forming a fist. Strength seemed to come from every single part of me, even muscles I had never used before. I had never been terribly athletic…or strong…or even fast…

But now I sat up in a swift, bold movement, the leather straps breaking as easily as rice paper as my body made a bid for freedom.

I opened my eyes, and was surprised by how _clear_ everything seemed. No more long-distance glasses for me, which was good because they hadn't come with me to this new…dimension. Heck, I was lucky to still have my jewelry, pink silk nightgown and underwear on. _Very lucky_.

Once I was sitting upright, I was able to get a good look around me, and I was suddenly filled with a low sense of fear.

I'd recently watched the movie _The Secret Of NIMH_. The place I was in now reminded me of the place Nicodemus and the other rats (and some mice) had been in – a lab room, a test room for guinea pigs.

Only now…I was the human guinea pig.

That ticked me off.

I looked at everything, and something caught my attention across the room. I was up in about a second, and crossing the room carefully, my bare feet making no sound on the polished metal floor.

Once I was close enough, I could almost _feel_ the bright green liquid that was bubbling in those vials.

_Mutagen_.

Six vials of the stuff, gleaming in the overhead lights. The very sight of it reminded me of my ordeal, and I had to wonder why this was happening to me…and _how_?

A piece of paper on a clipboard caught my eye – it was sitting on the table next to the vials. I took a look at it.

**Test Subject 215.**

**Gender: Male (Onmitsu)**

**Age: 13**

**Weight: 98 pounds**

**Height: 5'8" ½ **

**Status: Deceased**

**Test Subject 216.**

**Gender: Male (Onmitsu)**

**Age: 12**

**Weight: 97.0 pounds**

**Height: 5'4" ¾ **

**Status: Deceased**

**Test Subject 217.**

**Gender: Female (Kunoichi)**

**Age: 15**

**Weight: 94.7 pounds**

**Height: 4'11" ¾ **

**Status: Alive**

That last one…she was _me_. But…they'd gotten it wrong…I wasn't fifteen, I was twenty-one, thank you very much. I'd been driving for five years, and drinking for four (which is legal where I'm from) and yet…

I caught sight of myself in the reflective glass of a mirror (what was a mirror doing there?).

_No way…_ I thought, unable to believe my eyes. _I even LOOK younger..._ I craned my neck up slightly, to see my throat. There gleamed a white scar, which had paled to pink over the years, but now...I had gotten that scar when I was fifteen, and it looked just as fresh as it had the day I'd been discharged from the hospital. _Incredible…I'm actually a teenager again…but…how? (Peter Pan, eat your heart out)._

I didn't have time to think about that, because I was distracted by the clipboard again.

_So,_ I thought, flicking through the papers. _I was test subject number two-one-seven, and all the others before me have died…because they were male? Or maybe they were **really** teenagers, and couldn't survive it? Or maybe…_

My hands were shaking by now, as I dropped the clipboard to the floor. _How DARE they…how could they inject that stuff into humans! Do they not know how much it hurts…?_

"**CAW CAW**!"

I just about jumped out of my skin, as a call that was unmistakably a crow's sounded from by my feet. And, that was when I realized what was beneath the table. I dropped to my knees, to peer at the cage. The first thing I noticed were two identical IV's, filled to the brim with the same green, almost _glowing_ liquid that had changed me.

The occupants of the cage were both birds. One was large, a black crow, with a wicked sharp beak and deep, insightful dark eyes. The other was smaller, a white dove with a pink heart on its chest. A small _coo_ escaped from her small yellow beak, and her _blue_ eyes were doleful.

There was a big, heavy padlock on both of the cages.

"They're dealing with birds too?" My voice came out almost like a song, melodic and quiet. Another side-effect of the injection, no doubt. I liked _that_. "Oh God, this is _so_ not legal. What kind of sickos would _work_ in a place like this?" As I spoke, my right hand came up, and grasped the padlock firmly between my shaking fingers. With a high-pitched keening sound the lock broke, tearing free of the latch and clattering to the floor.

I wrenched the cage open, unable to believe that I'd just broken a lock with my bare hand, and both birds took flight, beating their wings which carried them up onto a window sill that was above the gurney I'd been strapped to.

The crow turned back to look at me with an inquisitive: "**Caw**?" And I could've sworn she was asking me if I was coming.

"In a minute," I assured them both, straightening up and glancing from them to the window and back to the vials of mutagen. "Just as soon as I…"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and I cursed myself for not noticing them before, but it was too late and the metal door to the room I was in slid open with a mechanic whine.

A man, dressed in black pants and a white lab coat stood there, a clipboard in his hand and a needle containing a clear liquid this time in the other. I recognized him as one of the men who had been present for my first injection, and disliked him instantly. Now I knew how Max and her flock felt.

The man and I stared at each other for a full five seconds, before he said: "Don't even think about…"

"Okay, I won't!" I said quickly, reaching out with both hands to grab at the vials. I misjudged a little – I left one behind, and I thought I heard one or two smash to the floor, but the other three I had, as I turned and sprinted across the lab room towards the gurney. _The window…it's my only hope!_

Why didn't the man follow me? Easy – he was too busy fending off the crow and the dove who had once been captives like I had, and were now repaying me for their freedom by defending me as I made my escape. They lashed out with their talons, and pecked with their beaks. They were great.

I, meanwhile, was trying to remember what I'd seen on every single action movie I'd ever watched, as I leapt effortlessly up onto the gurney, before pushing myself up, towards the window. It came naturally at me.

_Protect your face._ My sub-conscious reminded me at the last second, and so I did.

I smashed through the window, feeling slivers of glass cut into my forearms, which shielded my face as I leapt out into the night.

Unfortunately, the odds were against me, and this was not the ground floor. More like the two hundredth floor, which I discovered as I began to fall. I didn't know what to do – what _could_ I do? Oh, if only I was a ninja, like Naruto – I bet _he_ never has to fall to his death. He can practically fly. Heck, even _Sailor Moon_ and her posse can jump twenty feet into the air and land fine, no sweat.

But me…

"Is this how it ends?" I whispered. "I escape from a crazy lab, only to fall to my death?"

It was no surprise that I passed out.

**No One's P.O.V:**

Leonardo was standing on the building closest to the lab when it happened. A figure suddenly came flying out the window, clearly intent on getting away. The problem was, whoever it was had seemingly not counted on being so high up, and Leonardo knew without a doubt that they were in trouble.

Well, no problem – that was what he was here for.

Leonardo ran across the rooftop, and jumped over the edge, intent on meeting the figure in mid-air and catching them – both of which he did.

This close up, he could see that it was a girl, wearing a pink dress and carrying something. Two of those items she dropped, because she had passed out, and they fell into the darkness as Leonardo returned to the rooftop, the girl held in his arms.

She was feather light, almost weightless in the warrior's arms, and he carried her a few more rooftops over before finally daring to stop and take a better look at her.

As a light rain began to fall over New York, Leonardo was speechless.

The girl, whoever she was, rested in his arms, her breathing deep and even, so Leonardo knew that she was okay. Rain dripped onto her face, onto her soft hair and her very even pink lips. A necklace with a Yin-Yang design on it hung from her neck, and the black chord sported five beads in very symbolic colours, at least to Leonardo. The girl was wearing a pink watch, three sets of gold earrings in each ear, and a serene, almost angelic expression as she slept. What Leonardo had mistaken for a pink dress was actually a pink nightgown, and…

The rain was making it go see-through.

"Oh, shell." Leonardo muttured.


	4. I'm Sorry

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER FOUR

I'm Sorry

**No One's P.O.V:**

Leonardo had found a storage shed a few rooftops away, and had decided to stay there and wait out the rain. He had set the girl down on a blanket, before using a blue cloth he usually kept tied to the sheath of his katana to wipe the blood off of her arms. The cloth was now on the girl's forehead, and Leonardo was sitting across the shed from her, his eyes closed and his mind deep in thought.

_Okay, so no doubt this is the girl we were searching for, so she's safe now. That means we succeeded. However…who is she? And where did she come from? Until she wakes up, I won't find out. I hope she wakes up soon but, more important…_ Leonardo frowned slightly. _How is it that Mikey got his little wish?_ It was a very un-Leonardo-like thought, and he dismissed it instantly.

Anyway, he was more concerned about the vial of green liquid she was clutching to her chest…and the strange black mark he couldn't make out. He would've looked at it more closely…but Leonardo had more honor than that.

**First Person's P.O.V:**

I awoke with a start, to find myself in a warm, dry place, even though I was soaking wet.

"A-ah?" I tried to swallow.

"Oh," Said an unfamiliar yet familiar voice. "You're awake?"

A face swam into view. It was a face I'd never imagined to see in real life – the face of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. He was wearing a blue mask…it was Leonardo.

OH. MY. GOD.

"L-Leo?" I stammered, a blush creeping up to my face.

Leonardo looked, understandably, shocked.

I, meanwhile, was trying not to smile. Fangirl moment! This was so awesome, my heart was pounding. But, more to the point…Leo has _really_ nice eyes. I'll bet _that_ wasn't a result of the mutagen for him…

…

"Ah!" I sat up fast, a cloth I hadn't noticed before flying from my forehead, and my necklace undoing and clattering to the floor but I took no notice of it. "My mutagen!" My voice was like silver wind chimes, as I stared at the vial in my hand, not noticing Leonardo's shocked look at the term 'mutagen'. "Just one?" I nearly whined. "B-but…I thought I grabbed at least three vials of this stuff…"

"What's that?" Leonardo asked suddenly, and I glanced at him to see that he was looking not at the mutagen, but at something on my chest…

The mark!

Suddenly, I knew what it was and I didn't want him to see it. It was _that_ man's mark, after all. "A-ah – please don't look at it!" I blushed. "Anyway, we've got more important things to discuss, Leo." I sat up on my knees and leaned towards him. "Listen, you've gotta get this vial to Don and he's gotta find out what's in it, you've gotta know what you're dealing with."

Leonardo looked absolutely shocked for a second, before he regained his composure and asked me: "How do you know about Donnie as well? And why does he have to analyze it? What is it?"

I ignored the first part of his question, and said: "_Because_, I am almost a hundred percent sure it's got mutagen in it. Those crazy scientists were injecting it into people, but so far none have survived except for me – test subject number 217. Two vials I must've dropped, and one or two got left behind, maybe three. That means they may try it again. Donatello is the genius, the brains of the outfit, I'm sure he'll be interested to know what's in it besides mutagen."

As I said this, I realized that, without a doubt, they'd be coming after me now. I was in danger and…so was Leo. Oh no…I couldn't stay here, and allow anything bad to happen to him and his family…I simply _couldn't_ put them in that kind of danger.

"Leonardo…" I whispered, my voice like gold. "Those people will be…wanting me back now…I can't…your family…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Leonardo wanted to know.

I cringed. "This." And I brought up my elbow, hitting Leonardo directly in the stomach, which not only knocked him out somehow but also made blood trickle from his mouth. "Oh, shell!" I gasped, tears in my eyes. As I mopped up the blood, I wondered why he hadn't seen it coming. Or, maybe he hadn't thought me capable of it…

"Please don't hate me, Leonardo!" I exclaimed, before running out into the night.


	5. American Pizza

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER FIVE

American Pizza

**Leonardo's P.O.V:**

When I woke up, at first I wasn't sure what had happened. There was a strange feeling in my gut, like I'd just been…

"Oh, shell." I muttered, sitting up too fast, and feeling a buzzing feeling in my head. I waited for it to pass, before looking around me. "Oh, of _course_ she's gone…"

The girl had purposely knocked me out…but why? Desperately, I thought back to what she'd said before I'd blacked out (because she'd hit me – and, I hadn't seen it coming because she didn't look capable of it and I hadn't expected it from her).

_Those people will be…wanting me back now…I can't…your family…I'm sorry…_

Quickly, I realized what must be happening – she was worried about putting us in danger, because of the people who she'd said would be hunting her down. She knew about us, but obviously she didn't know how tough we were, otherwise she wouldn't have worried. That's what I knew Raph would say, at least.

"I'd better get back and tell them…" I muttered, knowing that they wouldn't like this turn of events in the least. Then, I remembered the other part of what the girl had said. She'd mentioned mutagen…and she'd been holding a vial of the stuff…

I looked around, and saw it lying there on the ground, right next to a Yin-Yang necklace.  
I picked both of them up, and looked at the necklace, and all its coloured beads. The chord had come undone when she'd sat up fast. Shaking my head, I retied it, and put both it and the vial of mutagen in a safe place on my belt.

Then I left, vowing to find the girl and show her that we could protect her – I was worried for her safety already, and I knew that my brothers would be, too.

**First Person's P.O.V:**

Sunlight was shining on my face, but I wasn't ready to get up yet. "No way Dad, just five more minutes…" I knew that Dad would probably bring in the squirty bottle and start spraying me with water if I didn't get up, though, so I reluctantly opened my eyes. I'd been having such a nice dream…

It took me a moment to realize where I was, and then I sat up fast, nearly toppling off of the tree branch as I did.

"I spent the night up here, didn't I?" I said in wonder, before turning to my two companions. "Oh my gosh, it really wasn't a dream, was it?" My heart began to pound in excitement, as the two sets of eyes – one onyx and one sapphire – stared back at me. Unable to contain a smile, I stood up, and looked down. "It's such a long way down…I still can't believe I managed to get up here…"

But, I had – I'd just leapt right up onto the tree branch, even though it was some fifteen feet above my head. It had been as easy and natural for me as jumping onto the gurney and then out through a window, and I knew how much I owed to the two birds for my escape.

After I'd run from Leonardo, to protect him and his family from the danger I was sure I was in, I'd managed to jump across the small distance to another rooftop, where I'd found the two birds from the lab waiting for me. One dove and one crow, both of them obviously more than just ordinary birds, because they'd managed to find me again, and then they showed me to this tree in Central Park. Yes, _the_ Central Park. It wasn't far from where I was, but the city I could tell was most definitely New York. It was quite exciting, especially since I could see it was a city that never slept, but I kept to the shadows and avoided people, and the birds stayed with me.

And now, here I was, jumping down from the tree like it was nothing, and landing soundlessly on all fours on the soft, pine-needle-covered ground.

I straightened up and looked around me, glad that no one was watching. I was still wearing my nightgown and, even recalling how it had gone see-through in the rain made me blush.

The dove landed on my shoulder and cooed and, from the sounds of it, she knew why I was blushing and was making fun of it.

"You'd be embarrassed too, you know?" I told her, stroking the soft white feathers on her back. I looked up at the sky, and realized that it was the afternoon – I'd slept all through the morning. And now, to make matters worse, I was hungry. No, _starving_, actually. My stomach rumbled, as if to accent this point, and I groaned. "Okay, one downside to going it alone is that I have no way of getting food…" Still, I knew I was right to keep Leo and his family out of danger – enough people want to kill them, thank you very much.

It was at that point that the crow returned, with a crisp twenty dollar bill in her beak, which I took from her when she landed on my outstretched arm. I looked at the American money, before glancing suspiciously at the black bird. "And where did you get this? Did you swipe it from somewhere?"

"**CAW**!" The crow cawed loudly, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"Okay, okay, I guess beggars can't be choosers," I said, glancing back at the money. "This one time it'll be okay…oh, I wish I had something else to wear," I said, remembering my nightgown. "This is _so_ embarrassing, but I guess I have no choice. I can think about a change of clothes later, and this is New York, after all. Don't they get lots of strange people all the time?" I was talking more to myself than to the birds, because I was so nervous. "And, where am I going to go, anyway?" I would've been subconsciously fiddling with my necklace by this stage, except that I'd lost it last night. The thought upset me. Well, at least I had Leonardo's blue cloth, which I'd tied to my watch last night.

In answer to my question, both birds took flight, nearly clipping me with their wings. They flew up into the sky, circling low, and I guessed that they were going to show me the way. I smiled. "Okay then, let's go."

I stood out the front of the building, reading the sign that the crow and the dove were perched on.

**Roy's Pizza**.

"As in…_the_ Roy's Pizza?" I muttered in wonder, before shrugging. "Well, when in Rome…" I pushed open the doors and went inside.

I'd expected the place to be crowded, like it was in the movie, so I was surprised to see that I was the only customer in there. Oh well, I guess that was for the best, too.

A man, whom I _think_ was Roy, was standing behind the counter and, when he saw me, his reaction was something akin to exhilarated.

"_A customer_!" He fairly shouted, and I heard cheers coming from the back of the pizza place. He beckoned me up to the counter and, feeling very conspicuous, I crept forward. "Okay, what'll it be, then?" He was an Asian man, middle-aged and wearing a chef's apron over his day clothes. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Umm…" I said, very quietly, glancing at the menu up on the wall behind him. "What can I get for twenty dollars, sir?" My voice was barely above a whisper, like soft wind chimes, but Roy heard it, and gestured grandly to the wall behind him. "For twenty dollars, I suggest the _Meaty Madness_! It's got bacon, pepperoni, two kinds of ham, sausages and extra stringy cheese!"

My mouth was practically watering by that time, and I pushed the twenty dollar bill eagerly across the counter. "I'll take it!" I said happily.

"Right you are!" Roy agreed, and took my money. Over his shoulder, he shouted: "Keno – one _Meaty Madness_ pizza, and make it snappy!"

I froze. Keno?


	6. Song Of Birds

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER SIX

Song Of Birds

If I hadn't been so hungry, then I might've bolted right out of Roy's Pizza place. As it was, I was feeling very nervous, as I sat down at the counter and waited for my order to be made. I distracted myself by thinking how exciting this all was, to be in America and about to eat real American pizza. I'd never been to the states before, so this was a whole new experience for me…even if I wasn't in the same dimension as 'my' America.

The problem was when Roy had mentioned Keno's name…and, all of a sudden, I'd realized that he was _the_ Keno – as in, the one who befriends the turtles in the second movie (which rocks, by the way). Trouble was, last night, I'd been more than positive that I'd been speaking to the Leonardo from the TMNT movie – his voice, his eyes, it all pointed to it. Then again…the voice I'd heard in my head (the voice I now feared) was that of the live-action movie-verse…

"You ordered the Meaty Madness, right?" A voice said from directly in front of me, and I jumped about four feet into the air, before looking up at the teenage boy standing behind the counter.

My mouth went dry, because I still wasn't used to seeing fictional characters come to life – and this Keno looked exactly like _that_ Keno! Which meant that he _was_ the Keno, who is the friend of the turtles…

_Oh, damn, he's waiting for an answer! Say something!_ I nodded. _I said SAY something!_ "Uh…yeah, I did…" I nearly whispered and, because the shop was so empty, he heard me.

He grinned. "Well, it'll just be ready soon, you won't have to wait much longer. I'm also letting you know that you get a free bottle of water with it."

Again I nodded, wishing I was wearing something other than my nightgown and also wishing that I wasn't _quite_ so shy. Maybe if I was more confident, I could've said more to Leo last night, rather than running off into the night. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize that Keno was saying something to me until he'd finished speaking. "Pardon?" I blinked.

"I _said_, would you mind telling all your friends and family about this place?" Keno asked me, with more patience than he should've had considering I'd just spaced out.

I cast my eyes downward, swinging my feet back and forth. "Umm…I don't really know anyone here…I've just arrived…"

Right away I wished I hadn't said that, because Keno leaned across the counter, a look of interest on his face, and asked me: "Really? Where abouts are you from?"

I was so startled by the question, and by the lack of space between us (I don't do the whole people thing, usually, I'm about as sociable as a polar bear – an animal that spends most time by itself), that I said the first thing that came into my mind. "Japan!"

"_Really_?" Was it just me, or did he sound a bit suspicious? "You don't look…"

"I'm from Australia," I said, a touch defensively. "But I study abroad."

"What do you study?" Keno wanted to know.

Oh, what a terrific question. What the shell should I say? "Language and arts." _Why did I say that?_

"Wait…how old did you say you were?"

"I didn't."

"Well…?"

I sighed. "I'm fifteen." _But I used to be twenty-one until they reversed my age, thanks for asking._

"Same here." Keno nodded, and we both lapsed into silence, before I dared to ask a question.

"Umm…so…how come you wanted me to tell people about this place? Don't…?"

It was Keno's turn to be embarrassed. "I guess you wouldn't know, if you just arrived here…but this place used to be _the_ number one place to get pizza, until…" He trailed off, and glanced out the window, across the street.

I turned to look, and saw a building across the road, with a huge crowd of people lining up outside. A fancy-looking sign said _Guido's Pizzeria_, and at once I understood. The competition factor. I turned back to Keno, and said: "Don't worry – I'll tell people that this place serves better pizza."

The grin returned to Keno's face. "You haven't even tried it yet." He pointed out.

I smiled slightly. "I have a good feeling…especially about the extra-stringy cheese…"

"Yeah," Keno agreed, as Roy came out of the kitchen, holding a pizza box containing my pizza. "Mike's a big fan of that, too…"

Mike? As in…Michelangelo! Alarm bells began ringing in my head, as I stood up quickly, extending my hands for the pizza box, which was handed to me. "_Arigatoo_." I said, before wondering _why did I say it? They're not Japanese!_ "I mean, thank you…_gomenasai_…uh…" I began inching my way to the door, because Keno, Roy and even the fat pizza chef at the back of the shop were looking at me strangely. "Umm…anyway, Keno, I'll be sure to…yeah, tell people to come here…umm…_sayonara_!" I beat a hasty retreat out onto the street, intending to find the nearest back alley and sit down and eat. I'd even share some with the crow and the dove, who I recognized flying overhead.

**Keno's P.O.V:**

"Oi, Keno!" Roy smacked me upside the head.

"Ow!" I complained.

Roy thrust a bottle of water and two pizza boxes into my hands. "The girl forgot her drink – go and find her and give it to her. Then deliver these pizzas to that O'Neil woman."

I had to grin, as I headed out the door. 'That O'Neil woman' actually happened to be April O'Neil, the channel three news lady and also a good friend. It had been at her apartment that I'd discovered the secret of the four mutant ninja turtles who had beaten up a bunch of guys robbing a store (I'd sort of stumbled into it by mistake). Since then, I'd become good friends with all of the turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo), as well as their mutant rat teacher, Splinter. I would have to ask him what 'gomenasai' meant, since he'd mentioned he came from Japan (long story).

I was on my way down the street, heading in the direction the girl had gone, when I heard the most amazing singing voice, and it was coming from a back alley nearby. As if I was a magnet, I found myself pulled in that direction, and peeked around the corner. I was even more amazed by what I _saw_ than by what I heard.

The girl who had come into our shop was sitting on a pile of old rugs, the pizza box open and empty in front of her, and dozens of birds in all shapes and sizes perched all around her, some even right next to her. She was also the one doing the singing, singing for the birds and, even as I watched, more birds joined in the audience.

"_Mada minu sekai__soko de nani ga matte-ite mo__moshimo risou to chigatte mo__osore wa shinai__tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku__kyou kara ashita e to_..."

I don't have a clue how to speak that much Japanese, so I had no idea what she was singing, but it sounded good just the same. She sounded a little cautious, though, maybe even nervous, and I wondered why.

Then, as I watched, a big black crow swooped down out of the sky, landing right there beside her. The girl stopped singing, reached for a slice of pizza, and held it up for the crow, which closed its beak around the extra stringy cheese, and pulled.

"There you go Karasu," The girl said quietly, before offering up the rest of the pizza to the other birds. A small white dove with a pink chest flew down and landed on her shoulder, cooing softly. "What's that Hato...? There's someone coming?"

I was startled, thinking she meant me but, just then, most of the birds took flight, almost in a panic, and that was when I heard the voices…

**First Person's P.O.V:**

I stood up quickly, somewhat frightened by the urgency in which Hato (I had decided to five both her and the crow Japanese names that fit) had delivered the news that we were being approached by a group of men, maybe six of them, and that their intentions seemed a little…less than look at the men, who were coming at me fast from the other end of the alley, and I knew I was in big trouble.


	7. No More Running

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER SEVEN

No More Running

The guys who were coming toward me could probably be clearly defined as street thugs – they had tattoos, piercings, black clothes, the works. And they were looking at me in a way that told me I was in _very big trouble_.

Oh, why oh _why_ do I only have my nightgown! I don't hate it – I got it in Bali! But it's a NIGHTGOWN, not a daygown!

And, it was about to get me into trouble.

"What's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" What looked like the leader of the group asked me, and I wisely chose not to answer. He didn't like that, however, and made to slap me. I took a quick and automatic step back, and found myself backed up against a wall. Oh no…

"Heh heh…this could be perfect…" One of the other guys said, and I felt a lump in my throat. My biggest fear…was it about to happen?

"Anyway, this is our turf, so we can do what we want." One said.

"Yeah." Another agreed.

Karasu and Hato were on either of my shoulders, and suddenly, Karasu looked to the left and cawed, loudly. It seemed like she was saying something…was someone else there?

"Help!" I called out, and was completely surprised (but relieved) when someone _did_ come to my rescue.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not so good at writing fight scenes, but here we go…).

Keno took two of the guys by surprised, getting them from behind and knocking them to the ground, and then I recalled how he studied martial arts. Maybe he'd been training with the turtles, too. One of them made to grab his shoulder, and he grabbed the guy's arm and threw him to the ground, like in the movies. I had no idea why Keno had followed me but, at any rate, I wasn't complaining, as he made short work of those guys, who were big and strong but not very skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

We were left standing in the midst of unconscious bodies, and I carefully picked my way around them to get to Keno, who was looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Yeah, th-thanks…" _He probably thinks I'm a real freak who goes around in a nightie and talks to birds, oh this is so embarrassing!_

Keno was looking at me (I could tell). "But…what were you doing…"

I suddenly realized what he was about to ask me, and it was one of the last questions I wanted to answer – I couldn't tell him that practically everything I'd told him in the shop had been a lie! I didn't want to deal with it – it was too hard!  
So, before he could finish the dreaded sentence, I turned on my heal and ran, jumping over the fallen body of one of the thugs and dislodging Karasu from my shoulder. Hato managed to hang on, her tiny talons digging into my skin, as I flat out sprinted down the alleyway, coming out onto an only slightly crowded street.

I dodged in and out of the people there, crossing the road and nearly getting hit by an oncoming Ford Fiesta. I ignored everyone and headed for another back alley, not even realizing that the sun was setting. I was so intent on running away from the situation – like I always do.

As I ran, I could practically hear my Dad's voice in my mind: _You're just making up excuses, like you always do._

And Mum, too. _You're running from the situation, but it's gonna catch up with you sooner or later._

Tears stung my eyes. _I know already, but what can I do! I'm doing it to protect them from the people I'm running from!_

But…who was gonna protect me?

I found myself in an alleyway, at a dead-end.

"Oh, great." I said, my silvery voice filled with exasperation. "Now what can I do? I got into this situation…but how can I get myself out of it?" Even though I don't see eye-to-eye with my parents, I found myself wishing they were here…or did I?

I missed them; I'd been thinking about them – and the rest of my family and friends – last night. But…

_-Flashback-_

_"You're going to help me with the cooking tonight, you need to learn some life-skills…what are you doing?"_

_"I'm meditating, Mum. Because you keep stressing me out so much about getting a job, I need time to not think."_

_"Stop being so stupid! Just because you watch that bloody Ninja Turtles show, doesn't mean you can just live like you've been living!"_

_"It's not stupid, just because you don't like or understand it! This is the only thing I can do, since you won't let me take martial arts lessons!"_

_"You need to get a job before you do any of these things, and you only want to do it because Raph-el does it!"_

_"His name is Raphael, and that's not the only reason! I need to build up my confidence and self-est – "_

_"Get off the floor and get your fat ass into the kitchen, NOW!"_

_"Can we wait, please? I just need to…"_

_"GET UP NOW, YOU STUPID, LAZY, WORTHLESS BITCH!"_

_"Don't you dare speak like that to me!"_

_"I can f*cking speak to you however I want, because I am your mother!"_

_"I won't treat my kids how you treat me, I'll be a **good** mother!"_

-End Of Flashback-

My three earrings chinkled, as I found myself rubbing the right side of my head, close to the ear where Mum had struck me after I'd accused her of being a bad parent. I felt kind of bad about it – nobody likes to be called a bad parent. I hate it when I say things before I think. But she'd made me so angry, I hadn't been able to think straight. And now, I was in another world possibly dimension, being hunted by ninja and assaulted by street thugs…

"Could've used those martial arts lesson now, Mum." I muttered, before I spotted a fire escape, complete with a ladder leading down to my level. I hurried over and climbed up it, not even sure what I was running from anymore. The building wasn't too tall, so I was able to easily run up the flights of stair, and found myself on a rooftop.

Hato clung to my shoulder, cooing softly as I looked all around me, my hair billowing in the soft breeze. I sighed – and then gasped, as the cloth I'd gotten from Leo last night came untied from my nightie sleeve strap, and blew over the edge of the building.

"_Iie_!" I yelled, hurrying after it and missing it by inches. There was a fluttering of wings at my side, and Hato took off after it, a white blur disappearing into the growing darkness.

I closed my eyes, wishing I still had my necklace to fiddle with and, still keeping my eyes closed, turned and sat on the ledge at the edge of the building, resting my elbows on my knees and my forehead on my knuckles. There was a strange burning feeling in my chest, not painful just…sort of uncomfortable. I didn't like it.

"I hope she gets it back…it's Leo's, after all." I whispered.

"What do you know of the turtle, Leonardo?" Asked a strangely feminine voice from a few feet away in front of me, and my eyes snapped open, to find myself surrounded by twelve people wearing dark clothes, hoods and red head bands.

"Foot Ninja." I whispered.

"Now, what do you know of the turtles?" The figure at the front – the leader – asked me, taking a small step forward.

I stood up quickly, before realizing that I couldn't run anywhere – they had me backed up against a ledge.

I couldn't run from this situation…I couldn't fight. I couldn't do anything but answer.

So I did.

"Just that they're cooler and way more honorable than the Shredder, and would never murder people like he did." I answered honestly, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I wondered why the shell I'd just said that to a bunch of _Foot Ninja_.

Because the leader was wearing a hood, no emotions were given away, but I heard a note of anger in the reply. "My Master only destroyed those who defied him."

"And that makes it right, does it?" I shot back.

"It is a way of life." The leader replied. "This is how my Master lives."

"It's also how he _killed_ Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, did we forget that?" My voice quivered with anger.

The leader was silent, though I noticed a few of the other Foot Ninja exchanging glances.

"Oh…he didn't tell you?" I whispered.

"I will hear no more lies about our Master." The leader suddenly unsheathed a katana, and I froze in absolute fear. Katanas are sharp and pointy, and capable of drawing blood, aren't they? Oh, where was Leo when I needed him! "Remember our Master's orders – the girl is to be brought back to him _alive_."

"But he didn't say unharmed." Another Foot Ninja commented, also unsheathing a katana.

The leader looked at me. My words about the Shredder replayed in my mind. "No…he did not." And the leader lunged at me.

I gasped. "LEO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The next thing I heard was the unmistakable sound of metal on metal.


	8. Turtle Power

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER EIGHT

Turtle Power

I didn't dare to open my eyes, for fear of what I might see. I was scared, but mostly I was worried – what would I see if I did open my eyes?

Then, a voice from right beside me said: "Hey, dudette, you might wanna open your eyes right about now – you know, in case something happens."

I opened my eyes and looked to my right in shock, to see the turtle who wears the orange bandana – Michelangelo. I was so surprised to see him that, for a moment, I was completely dumbfounded.

Then, I realized that the other turtles – including Leo – were there too, and I clapped both my hands over my mouth in shock, realizing that they'd either heard my scream and come to save me, or been on a nearby rooftop involved in a completely unrelated incident where they'd seen the Foot Ninja about to hurt me and come to save me.

Either way, I was saved. I won! I won the game of life!

I felt like cheering, until I remembered where I was and what was happening. I waited to see what would happen next, not making eye contact with any of them.

Leo was the one closest to me, aside from Michelangelo that is. He had his back to me, and had just used his katana to stop the Foot Ninja leader from maiming me for insulting her(?) Master. Yeah, well, go figure. I'd say it again if I got the chance.

A slight breeze was still blowing on the rooftop, and the ribbons trailing from the masks of the four turtles were billowing in the wind…it was so cool! Light from nearby buildings glinted off their weapons (well, off the katana and sai anyway) and cast eerie shadows everywhere.

The turtles stood between me and the Foot Ninja. The Foot Ninja waited for instruction.

"Remember our orders," Their leader reminded them. "And do not forget them."

"And what would those be?" Leo's voice sounded calm, but at the same time dark and dangerous.

"They do not concern you, turtle." She replied, and attacked.

At the same time, the other Foot Ninja moved in as well, and suddenly I found myself running, because Michelangelo had grabbed my hand and was pulling me away from the onslaught.

"Protect her, Mikey!" Leo yelled to his youngest brother, as he fought off four Foot Ninja at once.

"You got it dude!" Michelangelo yelled back, before yanking on my wrist hard to get me behind him, as two Foot Ninja came at us, and he used his nunchakus to fend them off. As soon as that was done, he spoke to me over his shoulder. "Hi, I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey."

"_Yoroshiku ne_." I whispered, and I couldn't tell whether or not he heard me over the sound of sword on sword, fist on flesh, and wood on skin. And, it didn't matter, because just then we both looked up, and saw – almost in slow motion – a Foot Ninja with his sword raised, bearing down on us from the sky.

I pushed Michelangelo out of the way without even realizing I was doing it, and only just managing to dodge backwards myself – the blade came within inches of my chest, which was a close call.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Michelangelo was now involved with fending off three Foot Ninja, and that his brothers were equally tied up, especially Leo who was taking on the leader as well. This was especially bad, as the Foot Ninja who'd attacked me and Michelangelo was now focused solely on me. He had his katana raised, and was advancing on me with deliberate slowness – unnerving me and making me wary.

"This should be easy." He said, and I realized that he was the one who had mentioned that they didn't have to bring me back unharmed.

I was taking careful steps backwards now, unsure of how to deal with this situation. _I'm scared now – what should I do?_

_Dodge!_

I dodged to the left quickly, as the Foot Ninja attempted to strike me with the blade. "Oh. My. God." I cried, dodging right, then left and then right again. With each dodge I was backing up some more, and he was advancing. I could tell he was getting annoyed, and I found myself enjoying it a little bit –so long as I didn't get cut. Some adrenaline rush. "I. Can't. Oh. Shell." I couldn't think straight to string a sentence together, so I hoped no one was documenting this.

"Stand still, you bloody bitch!" The Foot Ninja cried finally.

"Ooh, scary temper, mate!" I mocked, as I Matrixed my way out of a tight spot, then dodged left again and took a step backwards.

I suddenly found myself backed up against a wall – _again_. _Great, who the shell puts a utility shed on a rooftop anyway!_ I wondered. Then, my eyes widened, as the Foot Ninja suddenly lunged at me with a katana. "Nowhere to run now, you bitch!" I really wished he'd stop calling me that.

_Duck._ Said a firm voice in my mind.

So, I did and, wouldn't you know it, the guy got his katana stuck in the wall. _H-how hard was he planning to strike me with that thing anyway!_

"Damn it, you bitch!" He yelled.

"Funny thing about anger," I murmured, dodging out from between him and the wall and getting around behind him. "Let it consume you and pretty soon…" I ducked down low and, as he turned around, I struck upwards with my right fist. "You lose sight of _everything_."

My fist connected with the bottom of his jaw, and I heard a reasonable-sounding crack, as he slammed back into the wall, missing his own katana by inches, which was good because I didn't really wanna kill him.

As he slumped to the floor, I straightened up – and suddenly felt something slicing into my left shoulder, drawing blood and making me cry out in pain and shock. A hand grabbed my arm and spun me around, as my Foot Ninja attacker kicked me squarely in the chest, sending me flying halfway across the rooftop, where I landed in a heap.

_Oh my God…I forgot, I'm not a ninja._ I tasted blood in my mouth, which both stunned and scared me because I've never been very badly injured before. I was shaking now, as I wiped the blood away from my chin and, holding my shoulder with my right hand and with my left arm wrapped around my chest, I climbed shakily to my feet to find the Foot Ninja leader advancing on me.

"Now…" She began, but I wasn't going to let her finish her sentence.

"_Tasukete_!" I yelled, my musical voice choked with tears. _Wait, why am I crying? Oh, this is embarrassing too!_ "_Kudasaimasu_…"I whispered, my eyes gleaming. "Help, please…"

**Leonardo's P.O.V:**

I had been attempting to make my way over to the girl and help her, after Mikey got tied up with three more of the Foot, but there were weapons and fists all around me, and I couldn't get to her. I kept an eye on her, though, as she dodged the katana of a particularly violent male ninja, and heard her say something to him that I'd once told Raph. I was fairly impressed when she knocked the guy out, and then those feelings instantly changed when she was attacked by the squadron's leader.

My feelings became worried, when she was cut and then kicked, landing painfully on the rooftop.

Then, they turned to anger, as there was blood on her shoulder and mouth, and she held onto her probably aching chest as she stood up shakily.

And then, when she asked for help, I realized that nothing was going to stop me from saving her – but I didn't have to.

"I'm only gonna say it once, you guys _ain't_ getting' this one!" The Brooklyn accent yelled, and a green and red blur got between the girl and her attacker. We all watched as Raph positioned himself so that the girl was protected, and his sais were ready. His amber eyes flashed and his muscles flexed, waiting for the attack – which never came.

The leader stopped, seemingly listening to something which only she could hear. Then she raised her hand and made a quick movement. "_Kakureru_!" She advised, which was the signal for the Foot Ninja to vanish. One of them grabbed their fallen comrade and, quite suddenly, my brothers and I were alone on the rooftop with the mysterious girl.

We four turtles exchanged a glance, before sheathing our weapons and walking slowly towards the girl.

**First Person's P.O.V:**

"Are you okay?" Of course Mikey was the first one to reach me – he'd near on sprinted across the rooftop to get to me, and now he wore a look of concern on his face, mingled with…excitement?

I nodded silently, as the others reached me. Then, I remembered my manners, and said softly: "And…thank you, for saving me." I glanced at Raphael when I said this, making sure he knew I was grateful for his assistance. Of course, after I said that, I didn't have a clue what to say, but that was okay for, just then, Hato and Karasu made an appearance, and Hato was carrying the blue cloth.

I automatically held out my wrist for her, and she landed there, cooing softly. "Thanks," I whispered, before turning to Leo. "Here," I held out the cloth stained with Leo's blood. "I think this is yours…"

Leo took the cloth, before reaching down to untie something from his belt. "And I believe _this_ belongs to you." He said, handing me…

"My necklace," I said happily, glad to have it back. "And the beads are still on it, thanks so much Leo."

Leo didn't say anything, but his eldest younger brother did.

"Here," Said the turtle known as Donatello. "Let me help you with it."

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little shy, as he tied the necklace around my neck for me, since I had a bird on my arm. "You're Donatello, right?" I asked carefully.

"Right." He replied, just as carefully.

"Did you analyze the stuff in that vial last night?" I turned to face him, glancing quickly into his deep brown eyes and then looking away, since I don't like making eye contact (I'm an anti-social hermit crab, I know).

"Not yet," The smart turtle shook his head. "We've had a few…other things to sort out."

"Yeah, like tracking you down for a start, girlie!" Raphael sounded annoyed, which annoyed _me_ – why should be get ticked off with me? We didn't even _know_ each other yet! "You can't keep running off like that, you hear?"

"Hey, I did it to _protect_ you!" I snapped, glancing at his amber eyes and then looking away quickly – towards the sword still stuck in the wall. I gestured to it swiftly. "From _that_!"

"In case you didn't notice, we _saved_ you from the Foot, or didn't you notice that! ?" Raphael shot back.

"And I'm very _grateful_ for it, or did you _miss_ my big thank you after the battle, you _baka_!" I fairly shouted.

"_What_ did you call me! ?" Raphael's eyes narrowed angrily.

"You heard me!" I turned my head away contemptuously.

"Okay guys, cool it." Leo said, with authority in his voice, interrupting whatever it was that his most volatile brother had been about to say. He stepped between us. "This isn't the time to be arguing." He gave Raphael a Look, and then turned to me. "Now, you already seem to know who we are, and we have no idea who you are or where you came from – just that you're not the first we've heard."

"You _heard_ me?" I repeated in quite a different tone of voice, my anger with Raphael vanishing instantly as I addressed his eldest brother.

"Yup," Mikey said, and I turned to look at him. I half-smiled, seeing that Karasu was perched on his shoulder, and now Hato fluttered onto the other shoulder. Michelangelo is so…cool. "We've been hearing all these voices in our heads for awhile now – screams, really. But you're the first one we've actually met, and you're a _girl_!" He added, gleefully.

"Oh, well spotted." I rolled my eyes.

"So…" Donatello said, speaking carefully again. "Where did you come from, exactly?"

I glanced down at my feet, not looking at any of the turtles now. "I…I can't tell you…it's sort of…I don't know how I got here, or why…just that…umm…there were others…but…" I didn't want to say it – why should I survive, and the others have died?

I could tell that the turtles were exchanging glances, and then Mikey said: "Well, can you tell us your name then?" He really seemed to want to know.

I nodded. "Umm, yeah, it's…Emma." I said quietly. I glanced up.

The turtles were all looking at me with different expressions behind their masks – Leo's was calm, Donatello's was thoughtful, Mikey's was interested, and Raphael…well, he wasn't looking at me, and I couldn't actually _read_ the expression on his face.

I sighed.

Donatello's eyes suddenly widened. "Emma – you're bleeding!"

I felt blood coming from my mouth again, and realized that my shoulder was aching too. I'd been so distracted before that I hadn't even realized how injured I was until Donatello had said that.

"Emma!" Leo was the closest to me, and he caught me as I staggered. My nightie sleeve broke from being sliced with a katana before, revealing the mark on my chest.

Mikey's blue eyes widened. "Emma…is that…?"

"It's not…what you think…" I said through the haze – I was passing out fast. Thank goodness for Leo's arms around me. "I hate…him…he killed…Yoshi-San…"

"Emma…"Leo's voice couldn't combat with the overwhelming blackness. "Emma…hang on…"


	9. Can We Keep Her?

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER NINE

Can We Keep Her?

I was dreaming and, in the dream, I was back in my own dimension. It was six years ago (when I was still fifteen) and Nanna had just died of cancer. Sunlight was streaming in through the window at Aunty Bev's place.

Aunty Bev had just walked out of the room, and Mum had buried her head in her hands and was sobbing.

"Its okay, Mum!" I cried, jumping up and going to hug her. I rested my chin on top of her forehead. "It'll all work out, you'll see!"

"Oh, Emma!" Mum sobbed, hugging me back. "I didn't want you to have to go through something like this again! You have to…try hard, at school, for Nanna's sake, and mine!"

"Okay Mum!" I promised, not knowing at that stage what I was doing. "I will! So don't be sad!"

"But I _am_ so sad." Said a completely different voice – a male's voice.

I opened my eyes wide, to find myself staring into a pair of chocolate-coloured ones – the eyes of one Donatello, whom I had, apparently, just told not to be sad. But I was also hugging him.

My eyes still the size of dinner plates, I zipped away from him to the other side of the bed I was on.

"I just came in to check upon you," Donatello said, straightening up and glancing at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." I replied quietly, noting the bandage around my shoulder and chest _OH MY GOD_. I tried to calm down, and sat down. "How long have I been out?" I wanted to know, as I took note of my surroundings. I was in a small room, with nice furnishings and everything. Which surprised me, since I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I was in a sewer. Not that sewers aren't nice, just…ooh, silk sheets.

"A little under twelve hours," Donatello replied, pouring me a glass of water from a jug on the bedside table. "You healed remarkably well, considering…"

"Considering I nearly got the shell kicked out of me?" I suggested.

"Yeah," He smiled, and handed me the glass of water. "Here – you need to drink this."

"Thanks, I do." I agreed, taking the glass from him and draining it of its contents. A little drop dripped down onto my t-shirt, and that's when I realized I was wearing different clothes – a pair of blue jeans and a comfortable salmon pink halter top, which covered up the mark on my chest whilst showing off said chest quite nicely, which was a first. "Umm, these clothes…?"

"Oh, they're our friend, April's," Don told me, as I put the empty glass next to the water jug. "She helped us…umm, fix you up and everything," He said awkwardly. "And she's also fixing your nightgown for you."

"Thank you for all your help." I said sincerely. "I know this must've been…umm…difficult for you…umm…this room is nice…was it…?"

Don guessed what I was thinking. "Yeah, April was staying here when…"

"The Foot destroyed her apartment and shop?" I guessed.

Don glanced at me. I glanced at him.

"May-be you'd better come out and speak to the others." Don said slowly.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. "You really are the smart one, aren'tcha Donnie?"

He didn't say anything, just smiled, as we made our way over to the door. Don opened it for me, and let me go out first.

WHOOSH!

I took a half-step back, right into Don, because another quarter of an inch and I would've gotten a shuriken straight in the face.

"Sorry!" Mikey's voice yelled, and then the turtle himself came hurrying over to us. "I was aiming for Raph." He explained. He yanked the shuriken out of the wall, where it left a decent-sized dent. "Not you, Emma."

_And what would you have done if it'd hit either of us?_ I thought, my face probably like this: -_- .

Raphael himself was across the room, next to a target that looked like a porcupine of shuriken-stickers. Leo was also in the room, next to a three-foot tall rat that was most definitely Master Splinter.

My heart thudded in my chest at the sight of the red-coloured rat in the red and black robes – he was a master, wise and strong. I was honored just by his mere presence.

As we walked across the room to Leo and his father, I happened to notice that both my birds were perched on the back of a couch that faced about twenty different-sized TV's. Then, as we walked past, an orange something suddenly leapt at them and, without thinking, I reached out and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. "Not today, sunshine." I sternly told the ginger tabby cat, holding it out under each arm in front of me. "Klunk, right?"

"Yup." Mikey replied, as Klunk jumped onto his shoulders. "Don't worry about him, he's just being a cat."

"How could I be mad at something so cute?" I replied, grinning, and Mikey grinned back.

By then, we had reached Master Splinter, and I felt the smile slide from my face – what was I supposed to say now?

Leo looked at me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "You look pale."

"I have no idea what to say now," I said honestly. "I've caused you all so much trouble, I don't even know where to begin explaining. I know all about you but…you know nothing about me." I glanced at my feet.

"Why don't you sit down," Master Splinter had a calm and old-sounding voice. "And tell us everything from the beginning."

I nodded silently.

I ducked under the table quickly, and only then was I able to open my eyes and brush away the tears that had gathered there, as I'd told the turtles and their master where I was from and how I'd gotten to this dimension.

To give them all credit, none of them had looked terribly shocked, although they seemed a little unnerved at the idea of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle franchise, as I'd put it.

"So," I said, straightening up, my voice calm now. I had a feeling they all knew I'd been crying anyway. "What happens now?"

"Can we keep her?" Mikey asked straight away, and I bowed my head to hide the smile. Typical Mikey.

"The thought of what the Foot could want with her," Master Splinter glanced at me here. "Makes me uneasy. It would be better to be able to keep an eye on her. Emma – would you consider staying here in order for us to keep you safe?"

"But…the Foot…" I stammered. "M-Master Splinter, if anything should happen…"

"We can take care of ourselves," Raphael said firmly from across the table. "But thanks for the concern."

"You're welcome." I rolled my eyes.

The phone rang.


	10. A Matter Of Understanding

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER TEN

A Matter Of Understanding

**Michelangelo's P.O.V:**

The most frustrating thing about someone else picking up the phone is that only they can hear what the caller is saying, while everyone else is left in the dark unless you happen to be, like, Superman.

However, for once, I wasn't too upset that Donnie had picked up the phone before I could because, for once, there was something more interesting going on, that being our newest houseguest, Emma. She was sitting there, looking around our lair, and I thought I heard her mutter the words: "2007 movie-verse…" But, maybe I misheard her. Or, maybe I was too busy listening to the awesome sound of her voice to worry too much about what she was saying. It was seriously the most amazing voice I'd ever heard, and she didn't even seem to be aware of it. I wondered if she was a good singer…

"Hey, Michelangelo," Yikes, she was talking to me! I looked across the table at her – she was gazing at the area where we watch TV's. "How come you guys have so many TV's over there, as well as six different video game consoles, two VCR's, three DVD players and a VCR-DVD?"

I grinned. "Because – you can never have too many video games and movies, dudette."

She looked a little embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless and said: "Well…we'll have to verse each other – I love video games."

My eyes lit up. "_Really_? Awesome! We're gonna get along great, Em!"

She blushed. "Yeah, sure Mikey." Man, she was cute when she blushed like that!

That was about the time Donnie got off the phone. We all looked at him, questions in our eyes. "That was April," He said, by way of explanation. "She says she's got some stuff for Emma (including her nightgown) and, also," He glanced at me. "The pizza you ordered will be there soon, Mikey."

"So, what are we waiting for!" I cried, jumping up. "My pizza's calling, dudes!"

"And dudettes." I heard Emma mutter, as she stood up as well.

"Ah, Emma?" Leo would've raised an eyebrow if he'd had one. "You…can't come."

"Tell me why not." She said quietly. She looked like she was about to get angry again, and start yelling.

Perhaps Leonoticed this too, because he held up his hands in a peaceful sort of way. "Our mission is to keep you safe from the Foot Ninja who are hunting you down," He explained, just as quietly. He reached out and placed a hand gently on her injured shoulder. It was like they were the only two in the room. "And, despite what you might tell Raph, you _do_ need our help. You can't just go up to the surface – the Foot already knows your face."

She looked down, not meeting Leo's gaze. "I really _do_ appreciate the concern. You guys are strong – you can handle the Foot…but you still don't like to take chances. I'm not a ninja, whether I like it or not, and I can't defend myself. But," She suddenly looked up, right at Leo. "I'm also a teenage girl – I need to do things other girls do, and living with a bunch of non-girls will probably kill me if I'm not careful." She suddenly seemed embarrassed. "Sorry…I only meant…I need…human girl stuff…and…" She glanced desperately at Splinter. "Master Splinter, _please_ back me up here, you're wise and all…you know I need certain things…" Her face was beet red by now.

Master Splinter stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off of Emma. "Emma," He said, calmly. "Our mission is to protect you now however…I agree, that you will take some time to adjust to the changes. You will still wish to do things you have done before, therefore…I see no harm in you accompanying my sons to the surface…"

"Master Splinter…" Leo began, a strange expression on his face.

"As long as," Our father held up a paw. "Certain precautions are taken."

"Eh?" Emma blinked.

_Ooh,_ I thought. _It's trench coat-wearing time!_

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I could hear Mikey and Don arguing behind me, as we trekked through the sewers toward a spot where we could surface to get to April's apartment. Behind them was Mr. Moody himself, and Leo was leading the way, because he's Leo the Leader (King of the Concrete Jungle that is New York).

I couldn't hear what Mikey and Don were arguing about, and it didn't matter, because just then I tripped – for the fourth time.

"Ow…" I murmured. This was _not_ my fault.

"Halt!" Mikey ordered, and the congregation stopped as I climbed to my feet.

"Okay Leo," I said quietly. "I _know _I promised to stay out of sight, and that this is standard Turtle-incognito-gear…but this trench coat is making me clumsy!" I finished in a sort of yell.

"It's for your own good," Leo explained patiently, while helping me up. "If you can't get used to wearing it down here, how will you ever survive up there?"

"I don't think the ground up there is quite so uneven, Leo." I replied, dusting myself off. "I need something more…feminine! And…well, graceful. But no high-heel shoes." I added quickly, thinking of my cousin's twenty-first – shudder! Thinking about that made me wonder about my family – did they miss me? Were they wondering where I had gone? Probably…

"Are you okay, Em?" Mikey asked me, and I jumped. I'd been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention to anything (which is dangerous – I could've tripped again).

I sighed. "Yeah…I was just…thinking about my family…they might be missing me right now, and…" I trailed off, as we reached a ladder and everyone had stopped.

Leo climbed up first (because he's the leader) and we watched as he slid the manhole cover tentatively off, before checking the surroundings and then climbing out of the sewers, presumably to make sure it was safe for us to come out.

While he checked, Don said to me: "Hey, Emma…before, when you were asleep…"

"Ye-es?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"You were talking in your sleep," Don said quietly. Even though I'm sure Raph and Mikey (and probably Leo too) could hear him, I was glad he was making some effort just to keep this between the two of us. "And, well, you sounded really upset…are you okay?"

I sighed again. "Well, yeah…I was just dreaming about the time after my Nanna died, and I promised Mum I'd do better in school, but…" I looked down at my bare feet (I want shoes!). "Then I didn't keep my promise…" I suddenly remembered who I was talking to, and gasped. "Oh, hey, but I shouldn't be telling _you_ that!" My face must've been the colour of a stop sign by then I was so embarrassed and, luckily, I was saved by the leader.

"Okay guys, the coast is clear!" Leo called down to us, and his face appeared in the space high above us. "Don, give Emma the hat and sunglasses, then let her come up first!"

"Here," Don handed me a hat that looked like something out of the Blues Bros. movie, as well as a pair of sunglasses that fit me, which is more than could be said for the trench coat.

Let me tell you, climbing up a somewhat slippery and yet rusty ladder in a trench coat that's too big for you is no piece of cake, and I was grateful I was wearing jeans.

Also, I was grateful when Leo extended his hand for me to take, and said: "Here, let me help you." He took my right hand.

"_Arigatou_." I thanked him, as he pulled me up into the diminishing sunlight with surprising strength (well, he _is_ a ninja).

"_Doitashimashita_." Leo replied, smiling a little as we stood back to let the others join us. They had all put on their trench coats and hats as well. Imagine how we looked…

By the way,_ they_ all jumped up and landed with ninja skillfulness on the ground around us, and I really wished I could do that.

Perhaps I was wearing a wistful expression on my face, as we made our way over to a corner shop that had a sign reading: The Second Time Around. April's newly refurbished shop. Mikey stopped me just before we entered, and said to me: "Hey, don't worry little dudette, once your injuries heal you'll be able to learn ninjitsu as well."

I was startled, and began shaking my head frantically. "No, no no no, I can't, I'm not – sport was always…except for…"

"Except for what?" Mikey and I were the only two standing out there by now – the other three had gone in.

"I like horseback riding," I said quietly, ticking it off on my hand. "And archery and…well, rollerblading…"

"Awesome!" Mikey grinned from beneath his fedora. "Em, we have _gotta_ go shred up the sewer pipes some time!"

"Maybe…" I said thoughtfully.

"But, seriously," Mikey pressed. "You don't want to become a ninja, like us? You're not interested at all?"

"No, that isn't it…" I began.

"Hey!" Raph's voice called to us from inside the shop. "You two just gonna stand there all day or what!"

Mikey and I hurried into the shop, where I immediately saw a woman I only recognized from a movie.

April O'Neil was the same April O'Neil from the old live-action movies. Her hairstyle made me wonder what year it was here, but her expression was warm and welcoming as she greeted me.

"Come on upstairs, guys," She said, before putting an arm around my shoulder. "And Emma, we'll get you something better to wear, as well."

I winced slightly at the pressure on my shoulder, and April immediately withdrew her arm. "I'm sorry…what happened to you, anyway?" She wanted to know, as we made our way upstairs. We passed by a display where sat a pole weapon with a wooden shaft and a curved blade at the end. A little plaque told me that it was a _naginata_. It was pretty cool; it reminded me of samurai.

"Didn't they tell you?" I asked April, surprised that the turtles hadn't told her what had happened on the rooftop.

April shook her head as we ascended a flight of stairs. "No, I had to get back to work after I'd helped Donatello with your bandages." She glanced curiously at me, as we came into her apartment (which looks the way it does in the second movie, by the way). "So, what _did_ happen to you?"

As we made our way into April's apartment, the turtles and I shed our trench coats and head gear.

"It's a _long_ story April," Mikey told her, flopping down onto the couch. "See, for starters…"

"Ah, Mikey?" Leo said quietly. "Let's let _Emma_ tell her story – if she wants to, that is?" He glanced at me.

I nodded, and sat down at the table with Donnie. "Well, you see April, for starters…I'm not from this world, I was transported here by the Shredder and injected with mutagen and Donnie-knows-what-else, but I managed to escape, only they tracked me down and, in the fight, I got a little bit beaten up." I said, all in one sentence.

"That's the short version!" Mikey said helpfully, because April was wearing an expression that was both shocked and confused, as she stood there in the doorway.

Just then, a voice from behind her said: "I knew it!"

"Aurgh!" Mikey, Don and I all yelled, as Keno appeared in the doorway, holding three pizza boxes and looking slightly sheepish, yet triumphant, as he made his way into the apartment.

"I _knew_ there was something more about you!" Keno exclaimed, placing the pizza boxes down on the table. "Oh, and that'll be twenty bucks, Mikey."

"April will pay for it." Mikey assured him, zipping over to the pizza boxes straight away. "And, anyway, how do you know our Emma?"

(_Our_ Emma?).

"Well, you see…" Keno and I said in unison, and then we stopped, and laughed. Leo, Don and Mikey joined in, as April got us some napkins, and even Mr. Sociable (aka Raphael) edged over to the pizza, drawn in by its awesome presence.

"Emma's the first customer we've had in days," Keno explained, helping himself to a slice. "And, I had a feeling she wasn't from Japan, like she said she was."

"Why not?" I asked, somewhat defensively, before taking a small bite of stringy cheese and bacon (I don't like eating in front of others for some reason).

"Because your were barefoot." Keno explained, and Leo laughed, understanding completely what Keno meant.

I blushed. "Yeah, well, I had to say something…I mean, 'I come from another world' isn't exactly the best thing to say, am I right?"

"So, you're from another world?" Keno looked interested. "What's it like there?"

"Exactly the same as here." I replied. "Really." I added, seeing the look of disbelief on his face. "Same countries, kinds of people, customs and beliefs. Oh, and these guys and everyone related to them are characters in a TV show." I added quickly.

"Even me?" Keno gaped.

I nodded. "Well, you're from the movie, but anyway…"

"Wow." Keno seemed impressed.

"You can say that again." Raphael muttered.

"Wow." Keno repeated.


	11. I'm Not A Ninja!

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I'm Not A Ninja!

**Leonardo's P.O.V:**

We were almost finished with our pizza (which took a very short amount of time, considering it's us) when Emma said to Keno: "Hey, Keno…I'm sorry about lying to you about where I came from, but…" She bit her lip. "About the problem your shop is having…what are you guys gonna do about it?"

"Well…" Keno said carefully and then, I swear, I saw a light bulb flash to life above his head. "Hey, I just thought of something!" He was looking at Emma.

"_What_?" Emma asked, suddenly guarded. She was looking at a spot just beyond Keno, not making eye contact.

"Did you notice the music we were playing when you came into the shop?" Keno asked her.

She shook her head. "Well, no."

"Exactly!" He said earnestly. "But, I'll bet, if people heard _your_ voice singing there, then we'd get _tons_ of customers in the shop!"

"_Me_!" She squeaked. "How come?"

"Oh, come on Emma, people are just like birds, I know you could do it!" Keno told her.

"_Keno_…" She sounded exasperated.

By this stage, I was willing to bet my katana that nobody but those two knew what Keno was going on about, but luckily Keno clarified for us.

"I heard Emma singing in the back alley, right before she got attacked by those Purple Dragon guys…" Keno began, and I watched Emma's eyes glaze over. She must know about the Purple Dragons, too. "And, get this, the birds just sat around her, listening! Her voice is amazing too!"

Emma, by this stage, had buried her face in her hands, and her face was the colour of Raph's bandana. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this…" I heard her mutter, because I was sitting right next to her.

_Poor Em,_ I thought, smiling a little bit. _She's so shy…she doesn't seem to have any confidence at all…except…_ I remembered how she had defended herself from that Foot Ninja guy up on the rooftop. True, her moves were a little rough around the edges, she clearly hadn't had any proper training and she'd been under a lot of pressure. But…I could tell, somehow, that deep down there was a warrior, just waiting for a chance to shine. It would be good for her to learn how to defend herself, as well. Master Splinter could train her, I was sure of it. I imagined how she would look, fighting side-by-side with us, fire in her eyes as she dodged the enemy's attacks. I imagined her wielding a pair of katana like my own, how she would look so graceful and yet powerful…

I suddenly realized what I was thinking, and wondered where the shell I had even gotten such a notion from. There's no way she'd want to become a ninja, not after seeing what the Foot Clan could do. She was probably scarred for life. The thought made me angry, because not all ninja are like the Foot. Us, for example…

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Don saying: "Look, Keno, even if Emma _can_ sing really well, she wouldn't be able to do that."

"_Why not_?" Keno and Mikey said in unison.

"Because…" Don rolled his eyes. "Leo, help me out here, bro…"

"We're trying to _protect_ Emma from the Foot Ninja, not draw more attention to her," I jumped right in. Our first duty was to protect Emma – I wasn't going to fail at that. "How would it be if one of the Foot Ninja walked into Roy's Pizza and saw her there?"

"But…" Mikey pouted. "I wanna hear Emma sing…"

"Mikey…" I began.

"And Keno _said_ she was go-od…" My youngest brother is a champion whiner. Really. Anyone who can turn a one syllable word into a two syllable word is good. Very good.

Even so, I put on my sternest voice, and said: "Don't _whine_, Michelangelo."

"_So-rry_…"

Don and Keno snickered.

"Hey, Splinter Jr." Raph said suddenly, using that nickname that I _hate_ (and he knows it). Raph was leaning against the back of the couch, not really looking at any of us. "Before you go all high and mighty protector on us, maybe you should remember that we _do_ live in the twenty-first century here."

Emma glanced quickly at Raph, and then looked away just as fast.

"Of course!" Donnie snapped his fingers. "I have a voice recording system I set up a few months ago! We could use it to record Emma singing, and then play the tape over the speakers at Roy's!" He and Raph high-threed.

Leave it to those two. One statement and we have the perfect solution to the problem of the year.

"Yay!" Mikey and Keno cheered.

April was looking at Emma. "Are you okay with this, Emma?" She asked kindly.

Emma seemed to be debating whether or not she should agree to this, but at last she chanced a small smile and said: "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course, Roy will pay you." Keno said quickly. "How much do you charge?" He grinned.

"At my last job, I was on twelve fifty and hour," She stated. "So…anything above that is fine."

"_Where_ was she working?" Don whispered to Mikey in disbelief.

"A volunteer job, maybe?" Mikey suggested.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I was in April's bedroom, trying on a few new outfits. The clothes April had picked up for me were all very nice, some were new and some were second-hand. I was very grateful for them, plus the necessities she'd gotten for me. She'd said if I was going to be living down in the sewers with a bunch of guys, I should at least have the things a girl needed to keep sane. And, of course, I was welcome to visit her anytime.

I pulled on a short black skirt and a pink top, and liked the way they looked on me. I also added a pair of sunglasses.

"Perfect." I said, looking at myself in the mirror. Then, I slowly removed the sunglasses. "Or…not…" I wondered how others saw me. I was definitely on the short side, and very thin too (a result of being born prem. and having thyroid cancer). I had medium-length dark brown hair that I'd tied in a ponytail, and hazel eyes. My eyes…hmm…

I leaned in closer to the mirror. "They're exactly the same shade as Leo's…" I realized, and watched a blush rise to my cheeks. "Cool…" I said softly, putting the sunglasses back on.

Movement at the window caught my attention, and I turned to see an unfamiliar crow perched there on the fire-escape. I went over to the window and opened it, leaning out to address the crow.

"Hullo," I said to it. "Are you a relative of Karasu's?"

The crow cawed loudly, before flapping its wings and rising into the air. It seemed to be urgently trying to tell me something, as it cawed again.

"What is it?" I asked, climbing out the window and stepping onto the fire escape. My feet made no sound against the cool metal, as I squinted in the dim light at the street below us.

I took off my sunglasses to get a better look.

My heart thudded in my chest.

Unless I was mistaken, what I was seeing could only be three boys, all of them teenagers like me. They were running from April's shop, things gathered in their arms.

I gasped. "April!" I yelled over my shoulder. "You've been robbed!" I then slapped the sunglasses back into my face and took off running, down four flights of fire escape stairs, ignoring everything but the sound of blood pumping in my ears.

I jumped down the last few steps, running as soon as I did in the direction the boys had gone. They hadn't gone very far, and somehow I was able to catch up with them. It was easy to find them – their sneakers made a lot of noise on the pavement.

I noticed that one of the boys had swiped the naginata from the display, and I singled him out, getting around in front of him swiftly as the other two ran off in different directions.

"Give it back, kid!" I growled in a voice that could hardly be my own.

He didn't say anything, which annoyed me.

"Oi, Pemberton!" A voice yelled from the darkness. "Forget about her, we gotta get back to the hideout!"

Pemberton?

"Danny?" I guessed, and watched the red-head stiffen at the sound of his name. I stepped into the streetlight, aware that my glasses had slid slightly down my face – plus, my shoulder was hurting again. "Danny Pemberton? Why…?" I suddenly lunged out, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. The naginata clattered to the pavement.

"Ow, what are you…!" He exclaimed.

"Pemberton, hurry up or we're leaving without you!" The voice called to him again. "Did you really just let yourself get owned by a _girl_!"

Danny suddenly swung out, and I had enough sense to let go of him, though his fist clipped my shoulder, making me cry out in pain.

We both faced each other, breathing heavily, and my glasses were now on the ground as well.

Danny looked exactly like he does in the movie – right down to the 'I hate everyone and everything' look he has at the beginning. I could only imagine – did this mean he was a Foot Ninja now?

We suddenly both heard the police sirens and looked sharply to our left, then back at each other.

"Go!" I advised him, and he took off running without a backwards glance; I heard the sound of his running footsteps, then he was gone. I was left standing alone in the middle of the street. I picked up my sunglasses and the naginata. "Okay…that was new…"

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed me from the darkness, and pulled me out of sight. 


	12. On A First Name Basis

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER TWELVE

On A First Name Basis

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

The two scientists cowered before the terrifying figure, clutching a hand to the three slashes across the side of each face. In the candlelight, the powerful man's silver armor gleamed, and there was a strange red glint in his eyes.

"[So, the one experiment that survived has escaped us…]" The man mused to himself in his native language, one that the scientists recognized as Japanese but couldn't understand the words. "[I am not surprised…even if it _was_ a female, the formula would still have affected her in the same way…]." The man began pacing. "[She will be fast and strong, with an incredible talent for ninjitsu that she will be able to pick up quickly. The fact that she stole those vials of mutagen, however, does not do well to quell my doubts. Neither does the fact that she has been taken in by those _freaks_…]." He turned to a computer screen, where a shadowy figure sat behind a screen. "I need this girl _found_," He said, in English again. "I need anyone who has seen her to keep an eye out for her, and I will _not_ tolerate failure."

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist." The man said diplomatically. "However, I will inform all parties involved what to look out for." The screen went black.

"You two," The man faced the two scientists. "Will go an assist Dr. Stockman. And tell him that I need this girl found _alive_, understand?"

"Yes, Master Shredder." Both men said. One stood up a little faster than the other, and practically ran from the room.

The other one followed at a slower pace.

The Shredder went over to the window, to where a second man was watching the two scientists run across the car park.

The Shredder watched them, noting the man who had followed more slowly. "[Tatsu, how many men does it take to deliver a message?]." He asked, smirking behind his face mask.

Tatsu's smirk was not so easily hidden. "_Ichi_." He replied, raising a bow and arrow.

THWOK!

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I watched as Raphael stabbed one of his sais into the table. We were back at the turtle's lair, and Raphael had waited until we'd gotten there to grill me.

"We tell you we're trying to protect you!" He fairly shouted. "We _tell_ you to remain out of sight, and not get into any trouble! So what do you go and do! ? Chase down a bunch of criminals robbing April's store!"

"There were only three of them!" I yelled back, on the defensive yet again. "And they were no older than I am!" _One of them I even know about_, I added mentally.

"That's not the damn point!" Raphael argued, stabbing his other sai into the table.

"Then what _is_ the point, fork-boy! ?" I shouted.

"_What did you call me_! ?"

"You heard me! Who goes around with a pair of novelty marshmallow toasters, anyway! ?"

"It's better than not being able to defend myself at all!" Raphael countered.

"I'd rather be helpless than an impatient, irrational hothead!" I replied.

"Damn you!" Raphael shouted, and then he actually raised his hand as if to slap me.

I gasped (it was more like a shriek) and took a quick step back. "No, Dad!" I cried, putting up my arms just like _that_ time.

Raphael dropped his arm immediately, but it was too late.

"_Raphael_!" Master Splinter's voice was louder than I've ever heard it. He and the others had just come into the room, in time to see Raphael nearly lose his temper completely. "_What do you think you are doing_! ?"

I took another step back, before turning and running toward my new room, where I slammed the door shut. I hurried over to my bed and sat down quickly. Hato and Karasu were asleep, perched on the bed head with their heads tucked under their wings. But Klunk, who was wide awake, crawled off of my pillow and into my lap, mewing plaintively. I didn't know what he was doing in here, but I was glad nonetheless.

"Oh, Klunky," I said to Mikey's cat, immediately putting my arm around him and letting him crawl up to rest his head on my good shoulder. "I've been here less than a day, and Raphael and I are already arguing. I don't think he likes me very much – I wonder if the others are just pretending to like me because they have to." I sighed. "They wouldn't be the first ones…"

Klunk meowed, and licked away the tears that had started to fall.

I sniffled. "Thanks Klunk, you're sweet…just like Mikey, really. I've always thought he and Donnie were the sweetest turtles, you know? Like, Mikey would try really hard to please you, and Donnie is just so kind and caring. Leo's really protective, and Raphael…" I sighed again. "Well, I know he just lost his temper with me, I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. But…it reminded me…" I shuddered, and was glad that I was holding onto such a warm little kittie. Cuddling a cat is very comforting, you know?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"C-come in?" I said cautiously, wondering who it was.

The door opened slowly, and a turtle wearing a purple bandana stepped in. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, it's fine." I replied, and watched as Don stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He walked cautiously over to me, and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, almost bluntly.

I didn't look at him. "Do you think I overreacted?" I answered a question with a question.

Donnie paused, before answering. "Well, as I'm sure you know, Raph sometimes…over-reacts as well. He's a hot-head, like you said,"(I groaned). "But you have to understand that he's a good guy, and that he'd never really hurt you."

"Oh, I know that!" I said quickly, looking right at Donnie (his eyes remind me of liquid chocolate). "Raphael may be temperamental at times, but he's so passionate about his life, and cares a lot, even though he doesn't always show it." I then looked away, embarrassed. "I know he once…risked the safety of you all, when Leo was away, and went around as the 'Night Watcher'." I'd seen the helmet in a room of the lair, the door had been open to that room as I'd sat there listening to Raphael yell at me.

Donatello nodded. "That's exactly it. I think, seeing you charge into a dangerous situation like that, reminded him of all the times _he's_ done that – not to mention the trouble he's gotten into because of his reckless nature."

"You think I'm reckless?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh…" I was silent for a moment, and then I said: "Raphael…cares about what happens to me?"

"I can't say," Donatello replied, looking at me carefully. "Just that he often gets into fights with the rest of us about those sorts of things."

I took that to mean yes, as Klunk jumped up onto my right shoulder. Then: "Hey, Donnie…"

"Mmm?"

"About what I said…"I began, not sure how to say this. "When I accidentally called Raphael 'Dad'…"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that…" Donatello looked at me. "Emma…?"

"I don't want you to think that my family's abusive!" I said quickly, putting up my hands. "Because they're not, I love them and they love me, really. It's just that…" I looked down at my feet (I _really_ needed to get a pair of shoes). "Sometimes…they lose their tempers too…Mum and Dad, that is, my sister doesn't do it anymore…I mean, I'm smaller than they are and it makes me feel so vulnerable…I wanted to take martial arts lessons for a number of reasons a few years back, but my parents said I just wanted to because of you guys…" I closed my eyes briefly, remembering the times Mum had lost her temper with me, the time Dad had slapped me across the face, and the times my sister had hit me because she was so frustrated at high school. All of those were horrible things I never wanted to face again. "They also don't understand me very well, they think that things like anime and video games and rollerblading are best left to little kids…but those are the things that make me who I am…" I glanced at Donnie, who was looking at me thoughtfully. "Does that sound…weird?"

"I don't think it's weird." Donatello told me.

I sighed. "I _hated_ high school as well, everyone gave me a hard time because of what I was like…I wish I could just do it over again, in a place where nobody knows me…"

**Raphael's P.O.V:**

"I don't _know_, okay Leo?" I was hanging upside down by one leg – it was a new punishment thought up by Donnie The Genius, and I hated that Master Splinter had agreed to it. Whatever happened to good old flips? Worse yet, our fearless leader had come in to talk to me, no wait, he'd come in to have a go at me.

"No, Raph, it is _not _okay!" Leo had his arms crossed over his chest, in a sort of annoying way. "You almost _hit_ her, I mean _what were you thinking_! ?"

"I told you, I _don't know_!" I cried, wishing I could be right-side up. I felt vulnerable this way. "It's just that…like, I thought of her this evening…like, what if those guys had been Foot Ninja or Purple Dragons or something? What if she'd gotten hurt? What if…" I closed my eyes, almost in pain. "I know she just got here and all, but we're responsible for her and all! We have to protect her!"

"Maybe she feels boxed in?" Leo suggested quietly. "Maybe she doesn't want to appear weak in front of us. She knows we're trying to do the best by her, but she's still a human and a girl after all."

"I _know_ she's a girl!" I said quickly, and Leo glanced at me sideways. "Shut up." I said grumpily.

"Look, Raph, all I'm saying is that you _need_ to be patient with her," Leo told me calmly. "Try not to lose your temper with her. She's fine in a verbal fight, but try to remember that she isn't us, okay? She's a long way from home, in a strange place where Foot Ninja are trying to capture her. She can't defend herself against them, and she knows it, so she has to rely on us – the heroes she admires from her own world. How would you feel?"

I sighed. Damn, why did Leo have to be so right? Still, I regretted losing my temper with Emma. Poor girl, I couldn't erase the terrified look she'd given me from my mind. She'd called me 'Dad' by mistake – it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why.

I glanced across the room, to where the stolen naginata was lying on a table. Emma hadn't had a chance to give it back to April after I'd dragged her out of the street. I wondered, briefly, how Emma would look using it, after she'd been trained up, of course. A naginata is a samurai weapon, predominantly used by female samurai. In my mind's eye, I saw an image of Emma, expertly laying waste to a bunch of Purple Dragons, her eyes flashing in the moonlight as she fought…

Damn, it's hot when a girl knows how to fight. I know some guys like a girl they can protect all the time but, for me, there's nothing better than a girl who knows how to dish out the punishment. That way, you can train with her, and mess around with her without having to worry about breaking her.

For a fraction of a second, I imagined Emma that way.

Then, Leo said: "Raph…what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" I snapped.

Just then, the door to Emma's room opened, and Donnie came out, followed by Emma with Klunk on her shoulder.

"Guys, we just had a great idea!" Donnie exclaimed. He hurried over to Leo and began whispering. I _hate_ whispering.

Meanwhile, Emma stayed behind, not looking at any of us. "Hey, Raphael?" She called, using my name for the first time. Why did it make me feel so weird?

"Yes, Emma?" I returned the favor.

"I'm sorry, okay mate?" She was still looking anywhere but at me. I saw her gaze lock on the naginata. "For…over-reacting and all…"

"Nah, I'm the one who's sorry," I told her. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, you don't deserve that."

Her head snapped up, and her hazel eyes locked with my amber ones. Her eyes are the exact same shade as Leo's, and yet…they're different, somehow. "Raphael, thank you…umm…why are you…upside-down?" She wanted to know.

"_What_! ?" Leo cried suddenly. "_School_! ?"


	13. The Favor

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The Favor

"It's supposed to snow again tomorrow, Emma," April told me, as we walked through the shopping centre (I mean, shopping mall – if I'm going to be living here in America, I needed to speak the language, right?). "So, we'll have to buy you some more jackets."

"It's been pretty warm though, hasn't it?" I asked, looking at all the shops we passed – they had such different shops here, like a Pro Shop.

"Yes, it's quite abnormal for February to be so warm," April agreed, as we walked into a bookstore.

"Is this where we'll get my school stuff?" I asked, suddenly wondering if I'd live to regret the decision I'd made to go back to school.

"Yes, let's see, you'll need books, stationary, pencils, paper…" April pulled out a list. "Emma, I'll handle this, you go and pick out the things on _this_ list." She handed me another piece of paper.

"Oh, April, are you sure this is all okay?" I asked for the umpteenth time – I'd already asked the same thing in the clothing store, the fashion jewelry store (not real jewelry, but that pretend stuff everyone wears) and the bag store, and each time April had said it was fine, which is what she said now.

"I owe the guys my life," She told me, because she'd told me the story of the first time they'd met on the train here – before she'd become a reporter, she worked for Baxter Stockman, but she'd found out he'd been building killer robot mousers, and he'd turned the robots on her. The guys had saved her. "I'm doing this as a favor for them, and also I don't mind helping you out – it's like having a daughter." The brunette had told me.

This was after a big, long discussion with the guys and Master Splinter. Leo and Raphael and had been against me going to school here in New York. Mikey, Don and I had been all for it (what was I _thinking_!). In the end, Master Splinter had cast the deciding vote – he was for it, as long as I wore glasses and a hat, and the guys took it in turns to watch over me. April had even said she'd help me buy all my school stuff – she was being _so_ good about all this.

Now, however, as I wandered through the aisles, trying to see past my sunglasses, I wondered if I'd made the night choice.

School had been somewhat of a burden for me – I hadn't fit in very well, I'd had no friends. This is _high_ school, mind you, primary school had been fine, I'd had the best friends on earth. But, we'd all gone to different high schools, and I'd been bullied and ridiculed – not only by the students – so much that I'd withdrawn into my shell…a lot. I guess part of my problem was that I'd forgotten how to make new friends – my primary school ones had always been all I needed. And, they were all girls too. No guys.

Still, I'd spoken to Donnie about it. He was researching human psychology for some odd reason, and had said that going to school and socializing with other people my own (new) age would be good for me.

I'd taken a few days to decide, and then gone ahead with it.

I looked down at April's list. "Day planner, writing book of A4 paper, pencil case, stationary." I read out. "Okay then…" I headed down the aisles, and eventually found what I was looking for. I got a cute pink day planner with black 'graffiti' on it, a pencil case with little baby turtles swimming on it (the guys would get a kick out of that), a packet of assorted pencils, coloured pencils, two erasers, a ruler, a protractor and a pointy compass for drawing circles.

With my arms loaded with these things, I looked up at the pencil case I wanted. The _perfect_ pencil case was just out of reach – it had an Australian flag print on it. I missed Australia, no matter how much I liked it here, and that pencil case would've been _perfect_.

I was staring up at it, when a soft voice from beside me said: "Need some help?"

I glanced to my right, and saw a tall brown-haired girl with blue-eyes behind glasses smiling at me. She reached up, and got the pencil case for me, setting it down on the pile of stuff in my arms.

"Hey, thanks." I said, gratefully.

"That's okay." She smiled shyly.

"Mary!" A voice called, and I saw a woman in a blue angora sweater and jeans (she looked remarkably like the girl standing next to me) waiting at the head of the aisle. "Come on, time to go!"

"Coming, Aunty Irma!" Mary called, smiling once more at me and then hurrying to leave.

I watched her and her Aunty go, wondering why the name Irma sounded so familiar.

* * *

Back at April's, I was in the bathroom changing the bandages around my torso. There is a radio in April's bathroom, and they were playing one of my favourite songs – _City Lights_, by The Smart. It was nice to know that the music I loved in my own dimension was appreciated here, as well.

As the song finished, and then _Just Stop_ by Disturbed came on.

I LOVE heavy metal, and I LOVE Disturbed. They are literally my favourite band of all time, but you never hear them on the radio in Australia. But here in America, I guess you do.

I turned the volume up a bit.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and that's when I realized that April had guests.

Oh. My. God.

"Yes, that's my niece Emma Jones," April was saying, using the name we'd put on the papers Donnie had forged (he was like Jasper from Twilight when it came to that). We couldn't use my _real_ last name, since we didn't know if the Shredder knew it or not. Hamato was out as well, just in case, and O'Neil was too likely to be linked back to April. So, we used Casey's last name. I was yet to meet my so-called relative. "Uh, Emma…?"

Just stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my life  
Enough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel inside .

"_Gomenasai_!" I cried, closing the door to the bathroom quickly to muffle the sound. "I'm sorry!"

April was talking to a tall man with a receding hairline, glasses and a business suit, and I recognized him instantly as her boss Charles. Oh dear, I hoped I wouldn't get April in trouble with her boss. At least I didn't _look_ like a metal head – I was wearing a simple white dress, since April had the heater turned on to about five hundred in her apartment. I guess she doesn't like the cold.

Then, Charles shifted to the side, and I was startled – but not surprised – to see someone standing in the doorway behind him.

Danny and I saw each other at the same time.

"You!" We exclaimed in unison.

We were both remembering that night a few days ago.

"How's the shoulder?" Danny asked suddenly, not meeting my gaze in an 'I don't care' sort of way.

"Fine," I said, though I gripped my shoulder suddenly. "How's the ego?" My voice shimmered and rang in triumph.

Danny gave me a Look. "Fine." He replied, sullenly, remembering how I'd grabbed his arm and gotten the better of him.

"Danny, what's she talking about?" His Father asked him.

Danny turned his head away and didn't answer.

"_Danny_." Charles sounded exasperated, like this wasn't the first time his son had flat-out ignored him.

All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing

And all that I want is forgiveness one more time.

April, meanwhile, was looking at me. "Emma?" She asked me quietly.

I glanced at Danny out of the corner of my eyes – he was looking at me. I could've just told April that it was Danny who had broken into her shop but, for some reason, I didn't want to. Maybe it was because I knew Danny from the movie. "My lips are sealed, April." I said calmly, pretending to zip my lips. "Danny and mine first meeting was purely coincidental."

Charles sighed. "Well, whatever the reason, if you're going to the same school as Danny…" Danny gave his Dad an icy look, which Charles returned. "Don't glare at me, Danny – I've had it up to here with you skipping school just because you don't feel like going! I won't be able to drive you there for the next month, so I had to take desperate steps!"

It was my turn to be suspicious. "April," I turned to the older woman. "What does he mean? Did you promise I'd do something?"

All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in.

"We're doing a huge story on the recent developments a science lab is taking to clean up it's old warehouse," April told me. She whispered: "Charles usually drives Danny to school – you know how it is."

I glanced at Danny. He was wearing a _Slipknot_ t-shirt (I love the song _Before I Forget_). Oh, yeah, that'd do it. "So, you want me to walk to school with him?" I guessed.

April nodded. "Could you? It'd be a huge favor to both me and my boss, plus you'd have someone to talk to."

I glanced at Danny again. Something about his expression reminded me of Raphael. _Me, talk to Mr. Sunshine over there! ? About what?_

Charles, unwittingly, answered my question for me. "How can you teenagers _stand_ this kind of music?" He asked out loud. He sounded just like my Mum!

"Hey, I like my music! I _love_ heavy metal!" I exclaimed, just as the song ended and _Animals_, by Nickelback, came on. "Oh shell!" I gasped, and hurried into the bathroom to change the station, calling over my shoulder: "Okay, April, whatever you say!"

At least I'd be going into school knowing _somebody_, even if he was a sullen, possible Foot Ninja.


	14. You Can Do It

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

You Can Do It

"Dinner's ready!" Michelangelo's voice rang throughout the lair. I heard it from in my room, where I was…meditating. Yes, I had started doing that recently, because the turtles and Master Splinter did it. I didn't want to feel left out, and I also found it was a great way to calm down and relax. Now, however, I uncrossed my legs and stood up, realizing I'd been in the same position for at least an hour.

Stretching, I made my way over to the door, and went out into the main part of the lair. The turtle's lair is really as awesome as it seems in the TV series, maybe even more so. I'd been in some of the other rooms before – we talked of very important things in Master Splinter's room, Mikey had asked for help picking out a DVD in his room (his room has orange _everywhere_ – he reminds me of Naruto) and when I'd asked Don if he had a book on American history since I was taking it at school and didn't know a thing about it he'd said I could borrow the book and told me it was in his room and to go and get it (Don's room has purple everywhere, and he's taking care of many exotic-looking plants as well).

Mikey was already seated at the table, as were Master Splinter, Don and Raphael. I stopped at the head of the table. "Ah, pizza…again." I said, looking at the already opened boxes.

"Mmhmm. Pepperoni." Don clarified.

"Well, good thing I'm hungry." I muttered, about to sit down.

"But where is Leonardo?" Master Splinter wondered. "Could one of you kindly go and remind him that dinner is ready?" The elderly rat helped himself to a slice of pizza, as did I.

I glanced at the other three turtles. They were faster than I. _They_ already had the pizza in their mouths.

I sighed. "Mikey, can you please go?" The pizza smelled _so_ good – and the cheese was extra stringy today.

"Mm-fmmm-hfm?" He'd taken the world's biggest bite.

Rolling my eyes, I set down my slice of pizza, giving them all a 'you touch it and you die' look, before walking away from the table and toward where Leo's room was. I had to climb up a flight of stairs, and then turn right and I was at Leo's door, which was pulled to.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Leo?" I called softly.

"Come in." The eldest of the turtles said.

I pushed the door open, and found Leo kneeling on a light blue cushion. On the ground before him was the naginata from April's shop. I was surprised to see it there. "Umm, didn't you give that back to April yet?" I asked cautiously, edging into Leo's room. It's got shades of blue everywhere, and there are various Kanji symbols decorating the place, which is pretty cool.

"She said she didn't want it back," Leo explained, glancing at me (I looked away).

"What?" I was stunned. "How could you _not_ want it back, it's like the coolest samurai weapon ever…well, except for the samurai sword of course…" Saying that made me think about Miyamoto Usagi, and whether or not the turtles had met the young rabbit samurai yet. And _that_, of course, made me think about the whole Battle Nexus thing, and the whole 'Ultimate Ninja tries to kill Leonardo' thing. "Hey, Leo, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." Leo said, standing up.

"Did you…ever get challenged by a guy with red hair calling himself the Ultimate Ninja?" I asked, all in a rush.

Leo fixed me with his piercing stare. "Yes…why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," I said quickly. "Just…you only met him the one time, right?" I wanted to know.

He nodded.

_Oh great,_ I thought worriedly. _Is this AU or what? Now we'll probably end up going through the four 'Big Brawl' episodes while I'm here…on the one hand, I wanna meet Usagi, but on the OTHER hand…I wonder if the Daimyo knows what's in store for his son…? He'd worry if he did…_

"Emma, what are you thinking?" Leo was standing closer to me now.

I shook my head to clear it. "I'm just…wondering…how much my parents are worrying about me right now, you know? Like, I won't be thinking about it, then suddenly I'll wonder if _they_ wonder about me, and worry that I'm alright…we may argue sometimes…well, a lot, but…you know…?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded sagely. "I do. Don't worry, Emma, I'm sure we'll figure out how to get you home soon."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I _love_ being here!" I said earnestly. "You guys are awesome, you seem to…don't take this the wrong way…but you guys function better as a family than mine did, I wish I was…" I broke off suddenly, blushing.

Leo realized what I'd been about to say, and smiled gently. "Well, for now, you can be an honorary member of our family…if you want to, that is."

My eyes sparkled suddenly. "Really? Wow, cool! Anything I should know?"

Leo nodded, serious suddenly. "Yeah…the only rule in this family is that you have to follow your own pace…and just be yourself."

I cocked my head to one side. "Just be myself?" I repeated. Leo nodded. "So…it's okay for me to watch heaps of anime, draw manga all the time, read more books than all of you combined, play video games, rollerblade, speak in Japanese, meditate, be fascinated by ninjitsu, not know how to cook and alter my personality to fit the situation! ?"

Leo blinked. "Ah, well, I'm not so sure about the not knowing how to cook part (I think you'll at least need to learn how to make pizza) but the rest of it…" He looked right into my eyes. "Is fine, as long as it's who you are."

"_Arigatou_, Leo!" I exclaimed, hugging him suddenly.

He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged me back, and whispered in my ear: "Welcome to the family, Em."

We suddenly broke apart then, realizing what we were doing. My face must've looked like a stop light…and…was it just my imagination, or was there a faint pink blush on _Leo's_ face? Nah, just my imagination, I'm sure.

"This is the best pizza EVER!" We suddenly heard Michelangelo exclaim from downstairs, which reminded me of my hunger.

"Oh no, I bet he ate my slice of pizza too!" I yelped, and ran out of Leo's room to the railing. I looked down at the kitchen table. "_Mikey_!"

* * *

"_Hiya_!"

"_Kiya_!"

I watched as Leo and Raphael clashed with each other, appreciating the sound of the katana blade on the sai. If it was a dance, then I'd have to say the choreography was most excellent. You could tell just by watching them spar with each other that they were top-form ninjas. Their bandanas swirled around them, one like fire and one like water. Master Splinter, Don and Mikey (hanging upside-down by one foot) watched the session from the sidelines.

Of course, none of them knew that _I_ was watching them – I'd said I was going to my room, but had come out to get a cup of green tea. I was now watching through the space in the door, gazing at the training session with uncurbed curiosity.

I've always been a big fan of ninjas and martial arts. The whole concept behind it, plus being able defend oneself from people with…immoral intentions. It is my deepest, darkest fear, beyond anything else, to be attacked by a man who wants to…well, you know. As I watched them fight, I saw Raphael execute a kick I recognized as a Roundhouse Kick. I'd seen my cousin do it before (_he_ was allowed to take martial arts lessons, and became a black belt, only then he had to go and give the whole thing up, find a girlfriend and have a kid). Leo was unable to dodge the kick, and only just managed to block it with his arms, but he was still pushed back a fair ways.

I glanced to my left and to my right, feeling my heart begin to hammer in my chest. I _hate_ doing things I don't know how to do, even if there's nobody watching. Trying to fight the feelings of self-consciousness that were welling up inside of me, I assumed the fighting stance – I turned my right side to my invisible opponent, and placed my feet apart at shoulder width. My knees I bent slightly, and tried to keep the weight to the balls of my feet. I brought my hands up into a guard position, just for good measures.

_Okay,_ I thought, breathing steadily. _Now, what did Raphael do next…?_

A little voice in the back of my mind seemed to answer me. _Bend__ your front knee and raise it as high as you can – point your toes towards the floor._

Deciding to humor the voice a little bit, I did so, and was surprised when I was able to get that done easily – I've never been very good at kicking.

_Now, pivot your back foot so your toes are pointed away from your body, and allow your knee and bent leg to become perpendicular to your supporting leg. Now, extend your foot, and your leg and foot will automatically follow a straight line from your knee. Go ahead, do it now._

I did as I was told, and was immensely surprised when I was able to do it. Then, I didn't just drop my foot, I retracted it back into the cocked position before returning it to the floor.

I blinked in surprise. "Go me…" I whispered, before returning to my earlier spying session, unawares that someone was watching me watch them.

* * *

Later that evening, I came out of my room to find just Michelangelo there. "Where is everyone?" I wanted to know.

"Out on patrol." He said, a little grumpily. He was sitting on the couch, watching some Japanese anime with subtitles. I was surprised to find that I could vaguely understand what was going on, even without the subtitles. Well, it _was_ Naruto Shippuden. Anyone who's a Narutoian can understand that.

"You didn't go with them?" I asked him, leaning my arms over the couch back next to him.

He shrugged. "They said I had to stay behind and keep an eye on things."

Ah, now I understood the grumpy attitude. Mikey was being forced to stay behind and keep an eye on _me_, while he'd probably rather be out keeping an eye on the city.

I eyed the TV screen. "Nice Roundhouse Kick." I commented casually.

"Yeah…" Mikey muttered.

"Michelangelo!" I exclaimed. "Don't say 'yeah'! That was a Side Kick, not a Roundhouse Kick, and you know it!"

"Yeah, whatever." Mikey sighed, and got up off the couch as the ending credits came on.

I was confused as to why he wasn't in a good mood, and then I realized that the ending credits were one of my all-time favourite songs, _U Can Do It_.

http: /www. /watch?v= IgLivUqj77A& feature= related

I began to sing along with the song:

_Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de_

_raku na michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne_

_demo ima dake no kono isshun wa_

_dare no mono demo nai yo_

_What's going on, What's going on_

_chiisaikoro ni egaiteta_

_naritai jibun ni naru tame ni_

_nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte_

_mayocchau toki mo aru yo ne_

_dakedo_

_(Anytime) kitto ima daiji na mono_

_(Anytime) sore wa koko ni aru kara_

_(Anytime) kowagaranai de sono mama_

_ikou shinjite_

_shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de_

_raku na michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne_

_demo ima dake no kono isshun wa_

_dare no mono demo nai yo_

_What's going on, What's going on_

_Hey, I think U can do it!_

_yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e_

_biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo_

_mitsukaru yo kitto_

_jibun wo ugokasu nanika…_

Just like before, my voice seemed to shimmer and ring. I was so impressed by it myself (unable to believe that it was really me singing) that I didn't even realise that Michelangelo had come back into the room and heard me singing, until he was standing right beside me.

"Eek!" I cried, jumping to one side. "Mikey! Don't sneak upon me!"

Mikey grinned apologetically. "Sorry Em, it's kind of a ninja thing…" His sky blue eyes were shining, though, and he seemed really happy again. "Em, Keno was right, you _can_ sing!"

I blushed, but grinned. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that…I get really shy…I don't like people looking at me when I'm doing something…"

"Is that why you were spying on our training session?" Mikey asked, not unkindly.

I gasped. "You…you _saw_ that! ?" _Oh damn, did he see my miserable attempt at a Roundhouse Kick, too! ?_

Mikey shrugged. "Not much to do when you're hanging by your ankle…speaking of which, was that your first time…you know…?"

I sighed. I knew what he meant. "Well…yes…did it show?" I asked meekly.

Mikey grinned. "No, actually, you did it perfectly!"

My eyes widened, and then I ducked my head and blushed. "Don't tell the others, okay?"

Mikey said: "Okay, but you should ask Master Splinter to train you, Ems."

I shook my head. "Oh no, I could never ask that of him, you guys are doing enough as it is and, besides, I've got my school to worry about…"

It was Mikey's turn to sigh, and suddenly I guessed the reason for his mood earlier on. "Hey, don't worry about it, Mikey," I said, touching his shoulder gently. "We can still hang out after school – and you can watch over me when I'm _at_ school, like they said."

Mikey grinned. "Yeah, I guess so…hey, wanna play a round of Super Fabio Bros. before I have to take you over to April's?" I was going to be spending the night at April's, so as to be ready first thing tomorrow morning. I was feeling slightly excited and _very_ nervous, especially about walking to school with Danny – remember, I'm shy!

I grinned at Mikey's suggestion, however. "Yeah, sounds great. You'll lose,_ mochiron_." I added, and watched determination light up his eyes.

"You're on, dudette!" He exclaimed.

"Bring it, dude!" I replied.


	15. So Much For Blending In

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

So Much For Blending In

I was back at home, sitting in my old rocking chair. There was a baby in my arms – she was Bella Ann, my cousin's daughter. We were taking care of her for them, while they went out to see a movie. It was the first and only time they'd ever asked us to do that. I didn't like my cousin's partner, Rickie-Lee – none of us did, really. She was arrogant, very abrupt, liked to put people down and talk about them behind their backs, and she made Vernon Dursley from Harry Potter look like Jenny Craig. (Nothing against fat people, but Rickie-Lee wasn't even _trying_ to lose weight). Plus, she used the TV as a baby-sitter for Bella, and didn't like to accept advice from anyone about how to raise her daughter.

As I held the sleeping baby in my arms, I remembered the first time I'd held Bella, the day after she'd been born. I'd gone to the hospital with my sister and her partner. I had never held a newborn before, so I'd had a little trouble, and Rickie-Lee had commented that it looked like I was going to drop Bella. I'd gotten very upset, and cried all the way home. It had been a downgrading and embarrassing experience for me, especially since I was a woman and may very well one day have kids of my own. Rickie-Lee had grown up taking care of her little brothers and sisters, but I had never had that experience before. What if I couldn't hold my own babies later on in life?

Looking down at Bella's sleeping form, I vowed then and there to be a better Mother than Rickie-Lee, and to show everyone – and myself – that I _could_ do it.

I was surprised, however, to find that I was no longer holding Bella in my arms, but what looked very much like a _baby mutant turtle_.

She opened her eyes, and they were bright green.

* * *

I woke up very suddenly, and sat up.

"Okay," I whispered. "That was weird…" I was sleeping on the couch in April's apartment, and I glanced at the alarm clock next to me. It read six-twenty-five. Five more minutes until April woke up. Half an hour until Charles and Danny got here.

I stood up and stretched, before putting on a dressing gown because, lo and behold, it was snowing outside. It was the sixth day of February, and New York was _finally_ getting some more snow. I'd never seen snow before, so I was pretty impressed. I knew, however, from reading multiple Baby-Sitters Club books starring Stacey that the snow wouldn't stay white for very long. Oh well, it was pretty while it was falling.

On my way into the bathroom, I poked both Karasu and Hato, who were asleep on the back of the couch. "Rise and shine, you two. The early bird gets the worm."

_Come to think of it…what am I gonna have for breakfast?_

I found out when I came out of the bathroom.

Standing in the kitchen were April, also in a dressing gown, and Leonardo. The latter was holding a bag, which turned out to contain a full authentic New York breakfast – bagels, smoked salmon and cream cheese. I'd tasted a bagel once, and liked it, so this breakfast looked pretty good to me.

"I figured you wouldn't have time to make breakfast, what with April's big news story and your first day of school." Leo told me, as we set up the breakfast and April made a cup of coffee for herself.

"Thanks Leo, I appreciate it." I said, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. "Will you be joining us?" I wanted to know.

He smiled. "Why not?" So, we all sat down and ate.

As we were finishing up, April went to the bathroom to have a quick shower, leaving Leo and I alone in the kitchen. As we were cleaning up, Leo cleared his throat, and handed me a little gift-wrapped package.

"What's this?" I asked, surprised.

"A good-luck charm." Leo smiled. "Open it."

I did, and pulled out a plush turtle key ring, that had been signed five times in Sharpie. "Oh wow, Leo, thanks!" I exclaimed, hurrying to attach it to my new book bag.

"Oh, and also this." Leo handed me a pink satin ribbon. "For your…hair." He said, a little awkwardly.

I giggled. "_Arigatou_, Leo. Now, you'd better go so I can get dressed, and April's boss will be here soon, with his son…"

"Yeah, about that…" Leo looked serious all of a sudden. "Michelangelo will be taking the first watch, Emma, so if anything happens to you on your way to school, he'll be right there to help you, okay?"

I paused. Did Leo know that Danny was a Foot Ninja? I hoped not. Maybe Leo was just being over-protective. "Okay, Leo, don't worry, I'll be fine. My injuries have healed perfectly, so I'll be able to at least move without hurting myself. Now go, and take those two with you." I pointed to Karasu and Hato, who both gave me indignant looks and flew out the window, followed in a very similar style by Leo.

I smiled, and held the ribbon in my hand for a moment, before turning on the radio and getting dressed. I put on a pair of blue jeans, with dark brown boots without a heel, followed by my new (padded) bra and a plain white t-shirt. I would put on my scarf and jacket (both pink) later on.

As I was fixing my hair with the ribbon from Leo, and the song _Remember The Name_ by Fort Minor (this is Raphael's song, I'm sure) came on, there was a knock on the door.

Remembering my mistake from last time, I turned the volume down, and went to answer the door.

Of course, it was April's boss, and Danny was right behind him, looking like he wished he was anywhere but here.

April came downstairs and she and Charles began talking.

Danny and I eyed each other, but didn't say anything.

The song finished and a Disturbed song came on. It was _The Night_, my favourite song from the Indestructible album.

Without even being aware of it, as I gathered up my school things, I began to sing quietly.

I didn't realize Danny could hear me until the song was over, and he was now standing next to me. That's the second time I've been caught singing!

"You actually like this music?" He asked indifferently.

I shrugged. "Doesn't everybody?" I then caught sight of his t-shirt – a Disturbed one. I smiled slightly. "That answers that question. Look, I don't think we were properly introduced before," He glanced at me, and I held out my hand, feeling a slight burning in my chest. "I'm April's niece, Emma Jones."

"Danny Pemberton." He replied, shaking my hand.

"See, they're getting along already!" April said cheerfully, before coming over and giving us both a push towards the door. "Now, come on, or we'll _all_ be late!"

* * *

Danny and I walked the few blocks to school – it's not a long way from April's apartment, so we didn't have to walk very far.

On the way, however, we began talking – Charles had confiscated Danny's MP3 Player, much to the red-head's chagrin, so the only thing left to do was talk. Ah, little did Charles know Danny would probably just go out and steal another one…

"You're fifteen, too?" Danny questioned, as we waited for the walk signal to cross a busy street.

"More or less," I replied, fiddling with my Yin-Yang necklace (old habits die hard). "I heard April say she'd be sure to try and get us into most classes together…for some reason or other…"

Danny just rolled his eyes.

"You don't like school?" I guessed, as we crossed the street. I should probably just point out here that talking quietly whilst walking through the busy streets of New York is virtually _impossible_, so I had to talk slightly above my normal volume.

Danny shrugged. "Who does?" He wanted to know, as we passed by a group of students wearing horn-rimmed glasses and carrying big heavy text-books.

"Uh, them?" I guessed, and Danny actually grinned, as we approached the school – a big building that looked like something out of _High School Musical_, complete with four stories and an actual rooftop you could probably walk around on. "Well…let's hope this goes better than it did back home…"

Danny glanced at me curiously but, just then, we noticed a large crowd of students milling around an area of snow-covered grass to our left. Glancing at each other, Danny and I hurried over to them, and Danny asked some random kid what was going on.

"That jerk Hillsby is beating up on another student again." The kid said.

I gasped. "So why isn't somebody _doing_ something! ?" I exclaimed.

The kid shrugged. "Nobody tells Oliver Hillsby what to do." He said.

"We'll see about that." I said, handing my backpack to Danny. "Here, hold this." I thrust the bag into his hands and then pushed my way through the crowd.

"Is she insane, Pemberton?" I heard the kid ask Danny.

"Probably." Danny replied.

I pushed my way into the centre of the circle, and was stunned and sickened almost by what I saw. A big guy, who could probably put Rickie-Lee to shame, was standing over a smaller girl, who was shaking and trying to find her glasses. Her books were all over the ground, and some had been ripped and torn. The guy – Oliver Hillsby – had the girl's jacket, which was probably why she was shivering and, as she stood up, I realized that it was the girl who had helped me get my pencil case in the shop. Mary, Irma's niece.

I spotted her glasses on the ground by my feet, and picked them up. "Mary!" I called to her, hurrying over to her. She turned to me, and I handed her the glasses before turning to her attacker. More courage than I'd known welled up inside of me, to protect the poor girl. "Alright you, hand over the jacket!" I ordered firmly, in my shiny voice.

Olive's ugly face (I'm sorry, but he's no oil-painting) twisted into a sneer. "Ooh, some feisty new chick's gonna tell _me_ what to do, is that it?" He and a few of his friends laughed. "And why should I?" Good question.

"Because you will be on detention if you do not, Mr. Hillsby." Said an older, authority-filled voice, and a woman who was clearly a teacher appeared through a gap in the crowd, which miraculously began to thin away.

"That's Ms. Dunston, our homeroom teacher," Danny, who was beside me and Mary now, said, as we began to gather up Mary's books for her. "She can be a real witch, by the way."

"She is not, Danny Pemberton, she's a very nice woman." Mary whispered, almost fiercely, as Oliver gave me a very cold glare, before leaving. "You just don't like her because she gives you detentions!"

"Whatever." Danny rolled his eyes, before handing me my backpack and walking into the school without a backwards glance.

Mary and I exchanged a glance. "Thank you." She whispered.

I replied: "_Doitashimashita_ – you're welcome."

We smiled at each other.

Ms. Dunston handed Mary her jacket. "There you are, Miss. Bishop, now off to homeroom." Mary followed in Danny's wake, and Ms. Dunston turned to me. "Now, you are…?"

"Jones!" I said, quickly. "Uh, Emma Jones, I'm a…"

"Ah, yes, the new transfer student from Australia." Ms. Dunston nodded. "You will be in my homeroom, Miss. Jones, that's in room F4. Kindly follow me, please."

And, so I did, wondering what would await me when I went back for a second chance at high school.

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V:**

I watched as Emma followed the older woman into the school building, from my high vantage point on the roof of the building across the street.

Then, my Shell-Cell rang, and I answered it.

"Everything okay, Mikey?" Raph asked me.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah. She almost got into a fight, protecting another student from a bully, but a teacher came along."

Raph groaned. "Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"Maybe because she's just like you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I was standing there; every cell in my body was frozen. This was too horrible, too cruel to even bear, but somehow I had to find the courage to do it.

I opened my mouth and, just then, we all heard running footsteps and, the next second, Keno leapt dramatically into room F4.

As the other students in the homeroom laughed, Keno grinned sheepishly and asked: "I'm not late, am I?" Then he saw me, and did a double-take. I waved meekly.

"No, you're just in time, now take a seat." Ms. Dunston replied, and Keno hurried to take a seat. I wondered if the seating arrangement was in alphabetical order, because Mary Bishop (_Bishop_?) was sitting towards the front, but Danny was towards the back because Pemberton begins with a 'P'.

Ms. Dunston nodded to me, and I swallowed nervously. "Uh, okay, right then…my name is…Emma Jones. I'm from Perth, in Western Australia. Uh…" I glanced at Ms. Dunston again.

'HOBBIES.' She mouthed the word to me.

_Right._ I thought. _Because the last time I had to introduce myself to a class full of strangers was…well…NEVER._ Well, not _complete_ strangers, anyway. I knew Danny and Keno, and Mary, so that was something. I said: "Umm…I like reading and writing, drawing anime, and video games. I like all kinds of music, especially heavy metal. My favourite sports are rollerblading, equestrian, archery and martial arts. If I could live anywhere in the world it would be Japan, and my favourite animals are birds and turtles!"

The class stared at me, and I stared right on back at them.

"Very good, Miss. Jones." Ms. Dunston smiled at me. "Please take a seat there," She gestured to an empty seat by the aisle, next to a boy who looked clean-cut and nicely presented. "Next to Greg Jacobs."

I did as I was told, and sat down to examine my time-table, wondering what the rest of the day had in store for me.


	16. Revelations

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Revelations

The sky was a cloudy sort of grey above me, as I sat under the cover of the roof's shelter. I had finished lunch, and now was just sitting there quietly with Hato and Karasu. I thought back to how the day had gone.

Homeroom had been fine – Keno had come and talked to me, and we'd talked pretty much throughout the remainder of the class. Then, he'd walked with me to English, and we were studying Shakespeare, which was fine. Then, I'd had art class with Mary, who was getting to be sort of a friend, followed by three classes with Danny. The funniest part (for him) had been in maths (math?), when the teacher had written a whole lot of algebra formulas on the board and, before I could stop myself, I'd said: "Oh no, I think I'm in the wrong class – this is science, isn't it?"

It turns out Danny actually knows a thing or two about algebra, which is more than can be said for yours truly.

I had a double period of music after lunch, and I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to it or not.

I was sitting there, contemplating this, when a mutant turtle with a purple mask landed on the rooftop beside me.

I jumped slightly. "Donnie!" I scolded lightly.

"Sorry," He sat down next to me, and Karasu perched on the back of his shell. "Where's Keno?"

"Detention," I said, smiling a little. "I'm not entirely sure of the details, though. Danny's in there, too." I added, as an afterthought.

"Ah." Donatello looked thoughtful. "Anyway, Em, I thought you'd want to know some more about what was in that vial you gave me."

I grabbed his arm suddenly. "Do tell!" I exclaimed, interested.

Don glanced down at my hands holding his arm, and seemed to blush a little bit. "Well, for starters, you were right – it _did_ contain mutagen. I did a test on it and compared it to some samples I took from our own canister from TGRI. They're virtually identical."

"What does that mean for me?" I asked, scared suddenly.

"I'm not sure," Don replied seriously. "This is the first time something like this has ever happened, and I'm doing everything I can to figure out what may happen to you."

"Yeah, but it's _mutagen_, as in 'a substance that mutates'," I replied, just as seriously. I could only think of those people from Static Shock. "What if I turn into a blob or something?"

"You're not gonna turn into a blob." Donnie reassured me.

"How do you know?" I asked, and then I had an idea. I stood up quickly. "I just thought of something! But, I'll need Keno's help! Bye, Donnie!" I was off and running – literally.

I almost ran into Keno on the stairs. "There you are!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and nearly dragging him in the direction I wanted him to go. "Come on mate, I need your help!"

* * *

Keno and I peered through the microscope at the slide containing my blood.

"Is that normal?" I wanted to know.

Keno shrugged. "We're about to find out." He handed me the slide with his blood on it.

"Hurry up, you two," Danny called from the doorway, where he was looking out for any teachers. "Why are you even _doing_ this, anyway?"

"I thought you were a _rule breaker_, Danny Pemberton!" I snapped, and examined the slide with Keno's blood. "It's the same as mine." I stated.

"Make you feel better?" Keno smiled.

"Not really." I replied.

* * *

Mary and I walked into music class together.

"I play the violin." She told me, as we arrived at the classroom to find that we were the first ones there. "Oh, and the flute and clarinet, but violin's my main." Mary had a shyer way of speaking than I did but, at the same time, you could tell she'd let you know if she was annoyed. She just got picked on because of her brains and her glasses. And, I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who her Aunt Irma was…

"Lucky you!" I said, almost enviously. "I've always wanted to play those sorts of instruments." _The kinds that make you think of a café in __Paris__…_

"Do you have an instrument?" Mary wanted to know, as we sat down and took out our music books.

I nodded. "Piano, and…I've been told I can sing…" I finished awkwardly.

"Me too," Mary smiled. "We should perform together sometime."

More people started to trickle into the class just then, including Danny and Keno whom I waved over.

They came and sat down, and then our teacher, a beautiful French lady named Madam Clevell called the class to order.

She began talking about the school's music festival, and I'm sorry to say that I tuned out. I knew I should pay attention and all, but it had been such a long day and I was kinda tired – I wasn't used to going to school, after all.

"…I hope you will all do well." Madam Clevell was saying.

"Huh?" I whispered, and then turned to Keno. "What did she say?"

"I dunno, I wasn't listening…" Keno admitted.

"Danny?" I leaned around Keno, to find that Danny had acquired another MP3 Player from…somewhere. I gave him a Look, before turning back to Mary, who was taking notes. "Mary, what was she saying?" I asked quietly.

"Our music class is performing in the music festival next month." Mary replied. "It's the annual Spring Into Spring Festival. We do one thing a month, here, usually. This month it's the Valentine's Day Dance next week."

I felt the colour drain from my face. "Dance?" I whispered.

"…in groups of up to four people," The teacher was saying. "These classes will be used in preparation, my students, so please do your best."

I was still focused on what Mary had been saying. Valentine's Day? Valentine's Day _Dance_?

What on earth had I gotten myself into! ?


	17. Mary's Family Secret

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Mary's Family Secret

"Emma, are you alright?" Master Splinter asked me. I had come home from school that day, and was now back at the turtle's lair, sitting at the table and _not_ concentrating on my homework, which was due in the next day. A cup of green tea was on the table in front of me, and I was wrapped up like a bug in a rug, since it was cold down here in the sewers.

Now, however, I looked at the elderly rat, and tried to smile. "Yeah…I just…had a full-on day, you know?"

Master Splinter sat down across the table from me, with his own cup of green tea. "How was your day, Emma?" He wanted to know.

"Well…if you really want to know…" I wasn't used to this kind of involvement in my life but, whatever. I recounted my day for Master Splinter, glossing over a few things which he was probably _knew_ I was glossing over anyway. I mentioned that I was finding things new but at the same time familiar, which felt good, and that I had made a new friend. I told him that we were getting together at Mary's house tomorrow night to start rehearsing for the festival (when we still hadn't agreed on what to _do_ yet), and then I mentioned the dance.

"I _hate_ dances, Master Splinter," I confided in him, unawares that the conversation was no longer private. "But the St. Valentine's Day Dance is _compulsory_. I also hate Valentine's Day in general, but…"

"Why is it that you feel so strongly against this day, Emma?" Master Splinter wanted to know.

"Well…" I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe it's because…I never _had_ a boyfriend, you know, someone to make me feel special on _any_ day of the year. I don't _hate_ Valentine's Day exactly, I just feel sort of left out…" Hato landed on my shoulder and cooed softly. "Like, if I had a boyfriend to give me the four great gifts I've always wanted…" I broke off suddenly, and blushed.

Master Splinter didn't look at me, but seemed thoughtful as he asked: "The four great gifts?" He was looking off into the distance somewhere.

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed. "Just a little dream I've always had…that, on the _one_ Valentine's Day I _don't_ hate, I'll get a hand-made card with a hand-written poem, home-made chocolates in a red heart shaped box with a satin ribbon, a hand-sewn stuffed animal of some description, and six red roses and six white roses…then a special dinner spent talking and laughing with friends and family…" I laughed self-consciously. "Heh, it's no wonder I don't have a boyfriend yet! Who has time to do all that, anyway? Okay, this conversation is getting weird…Donatello!" I called suddenly, and was surprised when the turtle in question appeared almost instantly.

"You called?" He asked, in a good-natured tone.

I nodded. "Yes! I need your help, how much do you know about topography!"

I could feel Master Splinter's eyes on me, as Donnie and I took my school books over to his desk.

* * *

"I dunno if I'll be going…" I confided in Mary, as we walked back to her place after my second day of school. It had been a fairly good day, except Oliver Hillsby had tripped me on the stairs, and I'd gotten mud and snow all over my new sweater. Man, that guy was a _jerk_!

"You'd go if you had someone to take you," Mary replied seriously. We were talking about the Valentine's Day Dance. "I heard that a few guys wanted to ask you to go…"

I turned scarlet. "R-really?" I gulped. "Wow, that's new…or…maybe we could just go doe…"

"Like how guys go stag?" Mary seemed impressed. "Where did you think up that one?"

"I read it in a book." I admitted, and she laughed.

We arrived at her house.

"Oh!" I stopped at the gates. _I can't believe this is her house!_ "I mean, I didn't think there were any places like this in New York City…"

Mary blushed a little self-consciously. "My Dad has a very well-paying job…" She admitted. "But, he's hardly ever home," She went on, as we walked up the driveway to the three story mansion. "And, my Mum's ill, so my Aunty Irma takes care of me…"

"Oh…" I wasn't sure what to say to that.

Luckily, Keno and Danny arrived at the same time, and their being impressed by Mary's house put a stop to the conversation.

We went into the 'house' and a butler was there to greet us. He came down the grand staircase, looking just like James Bond.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Mary," He bowed to us all. "The parlor is all ready for you to use."

"Thank you, Jeeves." Mary said, and directed us into a room on our left. "I'll go and get us some drinks." She added.

The parlor was clearly also a music room, with a piano and a big golden harp, among other things. Danny, Keno and I stopped in the doorway, gazing at the floor-to-ceiling windows and the beautiful shining floors.

"I feel so…out of place…" I whispered.

"I feel so under-dressed…" Keno whispered back.

"Who's that?" Danny interrupted us.

We turned to look.

Sitting on one of the lounge chairs was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen outside of TV – she had coils of golden blonde hair and the same beautiful blue eyes as Mary, which matched her long dress. Her face was pale, however, and she wore a slightly vacant expression.

"She's so _kirei_…" I commented, just as Mary came in with a tray of drinks.

"Oh…" She said, almost distantly, setting the drinks down on the coffee table. "Mum, what are you doing in here?"

_Mum! That lady's Mary's Mum! ? You're so lucky, Mary!_  
Mary walked over to her Mother, who regarded Mary with that same vacant expression as she allowed her daughter to help her up and lead her out of the room. Her steps were slow and uneven, but Mary matched her pace exactly. She didn't look at any of us as she led the beautiful woman out the other door.

Danny, Keno and I watched them go.

"What was that all about?" Keno murmured.

"I dunno." I whispered. I was almost afraid to speak any louder. "Maybe her Mother's…you know…"

Keno and Danny nodded silently.

Presently, Mary came back, to find us still standing by the door. One look at our faces, and she seemed about to burst into tears.

I immediately unshed my backpack, leaving it by the boys as I guided Mary to the piano stool where I sat down with her.

"I never know how to tell anyone." Mary whispered.

I nodded. "I have an Aunt who was brain-damaged at birth – she was unable to walk and talk properly. After my Nanna died, we took care of Aunty Cheryl for a few years, and they were very hard years. Sometimes it got so frustrating, I'd get annoyed that we had to take care of her. Then I felt bad, because it wasn't her fault and I still loved her just the same."

Mary looked down at her shoes. "I know…I mean, I love my Mum so much, none of this is her fault…before the…accident…" She paused for a moment. "I mean, before all this, I used to think that my life was perfect…"

"No one's is." I assured her.

She smiled. "I know that now…my Dad's trying to make my life as easy as possible by working…" She looked at a picture on top of the piano, of her Mother and a man who was clearly her Father. Something about his black hair and glasses was very familiar…and then I remembered Mary's last name.

_No way…a_

I focused on her Mother. "She's beautiful." I told Mary.

Mary's smile grew. "I know."

* * *

"Did you come up with a song yet?" Mikey asked me, as I climbed down the ladder into the sewers after him (when I'd told Mary I was going home, I'm pretty sure she hadn't pictured this!).

I shook my head. "At least we came up with a band to work from."

"Which band?" Mikey wanted to know, as he led the way down the path.

"The Corrs," I replied, tightening my backpack straps as we walked. "You know, _it's only when I sleep I see you in my dreams_," I sang. "Anyway, so we just have to choose a song from that. It fits, because Keno plays the drums, Danny plays electric guitar, and Mary and me combined is enough for the genre of music The Corrs play…" I suddenly watched Mikey unearth a skateboard from underneath a pile of rubble. "Ah, and what am I gonna do, _walk_?" I _hate_ walking – I was gonna die during sport class this semester...

"No," Mikey grinned, and tossed me a pair of rollerblades which, somehow, I caught. "Come on, hurry up!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, and strapped on the skates. "Only for you Mikey, only for you…" I said, hoping I wouldn't fall and make a fool of myself. In my mind, I remembered going to my cousin's birthday, and carrying a plate of food across the dance floor. I'd tripped, and spilt my plate of food _all over_ my brand new black and pink dress. http:/ dark-anmut. / art/The- Dress-2025161 95

_You know how to rollerblade, don't be so panicky…_  
Yup.

I decided then and there not to ever worry about what I looked like in front of Michelangelo. Because, clearly, he didn't care. He might even…_accept_ me, for who I was.

The thought gave me some confidence.

I also made another vow, as I jumped over a seemingly bottomless pit. I vowed to help Mary and be her friend, any way I could.

Little did I know how important a role Mary Bishop would play in my life later on that year…


	18. Sneaking Out – Angel's Battle

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Sneaking Out – Angel's Battle

The day before Valentine's Day was a Saturday, and I was happy from the break from school…or was I?

Somebody (probably Keno) had snitched to Donatello that I had a lot of maths problems to solve – and it was due in on Monday, for my least favourite class, algebra. Which was how I found myself up at practically the break of dawn, nearly falling asleep over my papers whilst Donnie helped me.

"The answer?" Donnie was looking at me.

"Why?" I replied.

"Good," Donnie said encouragingly. "And X?"

"No, Donnie, I mean _why_ do I have to know all this stuff anyway?" I leaned back in my chair. "When do you have to _use_ algebra in real life anyway? Don't answer that…" I said quickly, when the brainiac turtle opened his mouth to answer me. I sighed. "How did you get to be so smart, anyway?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Donnie wanted to know. "How does _anybody_ get to be good at _anything_?"

"Hard work and perseverance?" I guessed. "If at first you don't succeed, try and try again? Discipline?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Donnie laughed (he had a nice laugh). "Now, come on Ems, just finish these next seven problems and you can go back to bed."

I stifled a yawn. "It was that obvious?"

"You look half dead." Donnie observed.

_I'm worrying about tomorrow, is what I'm doing…_ I thought miserably, just as a white blur that could only be Hato streaked past me, followed by a larger orange creature that was Klunk.

Mikey ran out of the other room.

"Your cat had better not eat my bird, Michelangelo!" I yelled, jumping up to join in the chase. "Or else I'll 'Force Palm' him!" I mimed the act of hitting someone from below with the heel of my palm.

"Who calls it that?" Mikey wanted to know, as I hurried over to him.

"I can call it that, it's my name for it." I replied stubbornly, judging where Hato was going. "It's a pretty nifty attack, I might use it."

"Yeah, and you're not even a ninja." Raphael had just come out of his room. He and Donnie had only heard the second part of my statement, though.

"Well, look who's up early for once." I shot back. Despite everything, my relationship with Raphael was still tense. "Donnie, be a sweetheart and finish my papers for me, will ya?" I asked the turtle in the purple bandana, putting all the sweetness and sincerity I could into the question.

"_Sweetheart_?" Donnie and Raphael repeated in unison. Donnie was blushing slightly.

I turned scarlet.

Just then, there was a resounding metallic crash, followed by a high-pitched mew, and then Master Splinter's voice yelled: "_Michelangelo_!"

"Oh no, Hato went into Sensei's room!" I cried, and ran in that direction.

In there, I found a disaster scene – all of Splinter's stuff was lying on the floor, and Klunk had Hato backed up against a wall. Hato's feathers were all ruffled up, and Klunk's hackles were up; he was hissing. The look in his eyes said 'lunch time'.

Mikey and I lunged for the cat at the same time – and subsequently ended up crashing into each other.

The result was Hato being able to make her escape and flying up to perch on Master Splinter's walking stick. Raphael and Donnie ran into the room, followed by Leo and someone I didn't know, but that's not what I was focusing on. Michelangelo was lying on the floor, slightly dazed. And I was lying on top of him, with the full weight of my body (all forty three kilograms of it) resting on him, because I had Klunk in my hands.

"You'd _never_ know this cat was such a sweetie pie most of the time." I muttered, and then I realized how I was lying.

Michelangelo and I stared at each other for a moment, before the person I didn't know said: "Woohoo, didn't know you'd gotten yourself a girlfriend, Mikey!" His voice reminded me of Casey Jones and, sure enough, when I looked over, there was the dark-haired young man in the red singlet and dark blue sports pants. The expression on his face annoyed me, as I quickly got off of Mikey, who was stammering something about 'she's not my girlfriend' and 'she's just a friend' and 'only romantic friends do this' and (the one that reminded me of Sam Witwicky) 'I'm not – I mean, I _could_ be…'.

Luckily, no one was looking at me to see my face now the colour of Casey's singlet. Master Splinter, Mikey and Leo were all glaring at Casey, Don and Raphael were glaring at Mikey, and Casey had a totally innocent expression on his face as he said: "What I'd say? Me and April do it all the t- ."

The four turtles, Master Splinter and I all groaned.

"There _is_ such thing as _too much_ information, Casey!" Donnie informed him, looking slightly green (if you know what I mean).

"_I'll_ say." Raphael muttered, although he glanced up at me when I looked at him, and then looked away quickly.

That night, Mikey was once again left behind whilst the others went out on patrol. He wasn't happy about it – I could tell, because I'd just beaten him for the fifth time at Super Fabio Kart, and usually the teenage turtle _thrashes_ me.

I put down my controller with a huff. "This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed softly, so that only Mikey could hear me.

The turtle gave me a surprised look. "What?" He asked.

"Just wait here, I'll be back!" I hurried off to my room.

I returned a few minutes later, dressed in a brand new outfit – a black t-shirt with a red hoodie, black jeans and black boots (without a heel).

"How do I look?" I asked him, standing in front of the TV. _Somehow, I reckon I could pass as a boy if I wanted to!_

He blinked a few times, and something akin to a blush appeared on his face. "F-fine," He stammered. "But…?"

"Good," I said, turning on my heel and heading towards the entrance to the lair (I couldn't think of it as _my_ lair, yet). I also took a pair of sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on – the same sunglasses Leo makes me wear to school, even though there _is_ no sun these days.

"Wait!" Mikey got up off the couch and followed me. "Where are you going! ?" He called.

"Ssh!" I hissed dramatically. "Do you want your Sensei to know we're sneaking out! ?"

"Sneaking…out?" Mikey blinked some more. "Uh…" I started to head off again. "But, Ems, wait, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, remember?"

_I'm not a little kid, Mikey, I don't need a baby-sitter!_ I thought. But, what I _said_ was: "So then, keep an eye on me topside! Come on, I want to see the city at night!"

Mikey had no choice but to follow me, since I'd probably end up getting lost in the sewers if I went alone. "Is this how Leo feels when we drag him away like this?" The young turtle wondered.

"I'm no genius," I said, locating the stairs. "But the answer is…maybe. So, speaking of Leo…where do you think he and the guys went?"

"Not sure…" Mikey pondered this for a moment, as I climbed up the ladder and checked the surroundings after removing the manhole cover. "Oh!" He thought of something, as I climbed up into the open, and he jumped out after me (the show-off). "Wait, I think I know…" He glanced at me sideways. "But…it could be dangerous."

I smiled what I _hoped_ looked like a smirk. "Danger is my middle name." I told him.

"I always thought it was Lauren," Mikey grinned. "But, whatever, let's go!"

"Do you think Sensei knows we're gone?"

"Nah, he'll never know."

* * *

**No One's P.O.V:**

Back in the lair, from his spot in front of a shrine to Kami, Splinter opened his sharp eyes, before sighing. "Kids." He muttered, picturing the amount of mischief and possible danger Emma and Michelangelo would get themselves into. "I am going to…pray some more." He decided, before closing his eyes and concentrating.

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V:**

"Is that who I think it is?" Emma's voice was barely a whisper to my left – she was afraid of letting herself be heard. I didn't blame her – I was fairly freaked out myself.

We were perched at a high vantage point, watching a group who call themselves The Purple Dragons converge in an old abandoned warehouse. The Purple Dragons are among the nastiest of the gangs that fight for dominance in the ever-changing city of New York. They, along with The Foot, are some of our toughest enemies, but we still manage to beat them every time. I didn't think the guys would appreciate it if I let Emma get mixed up in all of this, however, and was just about to suggest we leave, when things turned interesting.

Hun marched into the warehouse, and I heard Emma stifle a gasp – she obviously recognized the blonde, big (ugly) man from the TV shows in her world.

Behind Hun were two more Purple Dragons, and they were dragging another, smaller figure along with them. A young girl, with purple pigtails…

Emma grabbed my arm. "Angel!" She whispered, hoarsely.

I nodded grimly, anger worthy of Raphael welling up inside of me. Angel is a good friend of ours, a twelve year old girl who got mixed up with the Purple Dragons, but is really just _not_ like them at all. She'd gotten out of that crowd (with Raph's help) – so what was she doing with them now?

We were about to find out.

"You think you can just get out of the Purple Dragons! ?" Hun sounded angry, and then he drew his hand back and slapped Angel across the face.

Emma's nails dug into my arm.

Angel had a thin trail of blood trickling from her mouth, but her dark eyes were full of fire as she looked up at Hun and said: "Go to hell, you Foot Ninja reject."

I had to hide my eyes, as I heard a second slap. Hun was gonna pay for this. Where were my brothers?

I glanced at Emma – I couldn't just leave her here – and then I was almost taken aback, by something akin to _fury_ in her eyes. I'd never seen a girl look that angry before. She pushed her glasses up her face.

"We'll teach you what it means to leave the Purple Dragons, kid," Hun was saying. "Remember what they said?"

"Nobody leaves alive." The rest of the gang intoned.

Angel didn't say anything – but Raph did.

"Then I hope you weren't planning on walking out of here in one piece!" He slammed into Hun with enough force to knock the big guy off his feet, as Don and Leo quickly took care of the two guys holding Angel.

"Run!" Leo advised our young friend who, for once, did as she was told.

That was when the situation seemed to get a little bit dicey, because my brothers were outnumbered, and Hun seemed intent on reaching Angel to…well, I didn't want to think that far ahead.

More and more Purple Dragons kept on pouring in – where were they all coming from, anyway?

"Sure wish Mikey were here!" I heard Don say, as he knocked out two Purple Dragons. "We could use an extra pair of hands here!"

"So do I, but then you know Em would probably have tagged along!" Leo reminded him, and I nearly laughed at the pure irony of it. God, my brothers have that girl pegged already!

However…Don was right…he and the others were outnumbered six to one.

"Touché, Leo." Don replied, before the two of them lost sight of each other.

My brothers were doing well, but there was no way they could be in five places at once. It was only a matter of time before Hun reached his objective.

"Angel!" Raph called to her, but there was nothing he could do because he had four different Purple Dragons on him (I didn't remember there being so many of them…).

Hun had Angel held up by the throat, and up against a wall.

"Now you'll get exactly what you deserve!" He growled.

"Angel!" Donnie shouted. But, he was tied up at that crucial moment – literally.

"Angel!" Leo couldn't do anything either.

But I could! I turned to my left to tell Emma to stay put – and found that she was already gone.

I barely had time to register my shock, when I saw a streak of crimson down on the ground below. It was moving in fast towards Hun, who had drawn back his fist and was about to punch Angel straight in the face.

My mouth dropped open and stayed that way, as the figure in the red hoodie got right between Hun and Angel, and executed a perfect Roundhouse Kick, straight where a guy most certainly does _not_ want to be kicked.

"_Ooh_!" Every man in the vicinity flinched involuntarily, whether they were human or turtle.

Hun howled with pain (I felt maybe a _tiny_ bit sorry for him, from one guy to another) and dropped Angel, but the red-hooded figure wasn't finished yet. Drawing back their left hand, they lunged out, and the heel of their palm connected solidly with Hun's chest.

"Force Palm…" I whispered, and watched in shock as Hun flew backwards, crashing into six Purple Dragons and allowing Donnie to free himself from the chains. "Emma…"

I watched as Emma, her left hand clutched tightly to her chest (had she injured it?) grabbed Angel by the wrist with her good hand, and dragged the slightly stunned girl out of the building.

"Get that guy!" Some Purple Dragon yelled.

"Who the shell _was_ that?" I heard Leo say, and watched Donnie shrug.

Raph was nowhere to be seen.

Only then did I snap out of my trance, and follow after the two girls.

* * *

Outside, Emma was like Raph – nowhere to be seen. Angel, however, was unconscious, and lying hidden behind some old sea containers. A flock of robins led me to her.

"Thanks, guys." I told them, checking Angel quickly – she _seemed_ okay, but we'd have to get her back to her Grandma's to make sure. "But…where did Emma go?"

The birds didn't respond (how does Emma communicate with them?) and just flew off, as my two eldest older brothers put in an appearance.

"Mikey!" Don exclaimed in surprise, kneeling down beside Angel. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story." I replied, as Don picked Angel up carefully.

"Where's Emma?" Leo asked sternly, his hazel eyes piercing into me.

I turned away so as not to make eye contact. "She…went to bed early." I lied. I'll bet Leo could see right through me. "Where's Raph?" There was no way they could answer the same for him.

Leo and Donnie exchanged a glance. "Who knows?" They answered in unison.

* * *

**Raphael's P.O.V:**

I caught up to the figure in red easily, putting a hand on their shoulder so that they couldn't get away.

"Take it easy," I said. "I just wanna know who the shell you are."

The guy's left hand was injured, but I watched him raise his right hand and cover his mouth before replying: "Does it matter?" His voice was all muffled – it was impossible to make out much else other than the words.

I sighed in frustration

"Oh, cut the melodrama," The figure snapped, pressing his hand more firmly to his mouth. "And go see about Angel, okay Raph?" Then, the figure gasped, and the gasp sounded strangely feminine.

I gasped too.

And, that was when I was attacked by a whole flock of sparrows, all chirping noisily and, by the time they'd gone, so too had the figure in red.

I cursed. "Damn!"

* * *

**Master Splinter's P.O.V:**

I watched as my four sons came in, and registered their surprise at seeing Emma sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a dressing gown and nursing a wrist wrapped up in bandages.

"I fell down the stairs," Emma lied, by way of greeting, before standing up and adding: "_Oyasumi_." By way of farewell, before hurrying into her room.

My sons watched her go.

"Women." Michelangelo rolled his blue eyes.

"_Teenage_ women." Donatello added.

Leonardo just shook his head and sighed, is if he, like me, knew that Emma was lying.

But, it was Raphael's expression that intrigued me the most – there was a strange expression in his amber eyes as he stared at Emma's closed door.


	19. Why I Hate Valentine's Day

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Why I Hate Valentine's Day

I woke up on Valentine's Day and groaned. "Oh, _spare_ me…" I muttered, closing my eyes briefly before getting up and getting dressed.

I put on blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a pinkish red jacket, with a matching scarf. I added my black boots from the night before, and gazed warily at my sore wrist.

Then, I shrugged, and went to go brush my teeth. No sense in worrying about the stupid day.

* * *

I walked into April's shop. I had been informed by Master Splinter that the turtles had gone out for the day, and that he did not know where, so I'd eaten breakfast (Wheet Bix!) alone, whilst he watched his stories (Cody _did_ break up with Donna, by the way). Then, I realized that I'd accidentally taken April's hairbrush from her bathroom, so I told Master Splinter I was going for a walk and, after putting on my sunglasses, I found myself now standing in April's shop.

I paused, when I noticed the woman behind the counter.

"Oh, hello." She said, smiling at me. "You're April's niece, Emma Jones, right? I'm Irma Langinstein – I think you're friends with _my_ niece, Mary?"

I nodded. "Uh, yes, that's right…so…you work here…may I ask…?"

"Oh, yes, I also work with April at Channel 6, so she asks me to help her out here sometimes!" Irma smiled. "It's also a great way to meet guys, too!"

_I wonder if she knows about the turtles?_ I decided not to ask, and instead wondered: "May I also ask…umm…how are you related to Mary?" Was I being too nosy? "Through her Mother or her Father?"

Irma paused, before answering: "I'm her Mother's sister…" She trailed off, and I decided to leave it at that. Luckily, April appeared just then, to save me from the embarrassment of being nosy.

"Oh, Emma!" She seemed surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

I held up the hairbrush, which I had taken out of my coat pocket. "I came to return your brush." I handed it to her. "And…well…the guys are out," I glanced at Irma. "So…do you need any help around the store?" I found myself asking. Yikes! I was so desperate for human company that I was offering to _work_! ? What the shell…?

April paused, and then shook her head. "No, that's okay, we've got everything covered…"

A display of African tribal masks fell over just then, knocking into a copy of the Mona Lisa, which clipped a pile of old Elvis records, that smashed into a mirror – the mirror broke into a thousand pieces, all over the floor.

We stared at it.

"Besides," April sighed. "Casey is on his way over…"

"How do you know?" I asked, and April just gestured toward the mess. "Ah…"

As if on cue, the door to April's shop swung open, and a massive bouquet of multicolored roses with Casey's legs came in.

"April, babe!" The roses said in Casey's voice, and then Casey himself appeared from behind the extravagant gift. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

April turned scarlet, just as a deliveryman barged in behind Casey with a big gift hamper.

"Delivery for Ms. Irma Langinstein!" He said, and it was Irma's turn to blush, as she read the message on the hamper.

"To Irma, from your Secret Admirer!" She squealed happily. "Oh, how romantic!"

_This is why I hate Valentine's Day…_ I thought sadly, remembering back to that day six years ago…

~FLASHBACK~

_A fifteen year old girl wearing a too-big blazer over her school uniform sat by herself in homeroom, watching as the student councilor handed out the Valentine's Day cards and roses that had been sent through the school's service. Name after name was called until; finally, everyone – even the teacher – had something._

_And the girl with the too-big blazer was sinking lower and lower into her seat until, finally, all that could be seen was the top of her pale forehead. It didn't help that she was being stared at._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I closed my eyes briefly, urging down the tears that were threatening to spill over. Then, I opened them again, as April was handing me a fifty dollar note.

"Go and see a movie, Emma," She said kindly – or was that pity I heard in her voice? "There's a great movie theatre down the street and then turn left – go and see a good movie, okay hon?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Swallowing quickly, I hurried out of April's shop, ignoring the fact that my vision was now blurry.

_I'm NOT gonna let this get to me!_ I thought, as I ran down the white street, which was a dangerous thing to do. _No way! So what if I don't have a boyfriend? So what! ? What it means is that…I can go and see whatever movie I want!_

* * *

A few hours later, I walked out of the movie theatre, feeling slightly sickened.

"_Revenge Of The Mummy Part 6_, huh?" Two unknowing tourists awaken the vengeful five thousand year old mummy, whilst on a sight-seeing holiday in Egypt (where else?). Naturally, the vengeful mummy is vengeful. I had thought the movie might get better as it progressed, but it hadn't – the mummy had just figured out creative things to do with sharp pieces of broken pottery.

At least the movie had done what it was supposed to – get my mind off of this horrific day.

Which, is what I thought, as I adjusted my sunglasses and walked back to April's, until I rounded the corner and came face-to-face with an instant prize giveaway.

"Congratulations!" The man with the microphone said, as the crowd that had formed began to cheer. "You're the tenth person to walk around this corner wearing _sunglasses_, that's right folks, _sunglasses_ in the snowiest day of the year!"

The crowd laughed, and I was absolutely mortified.

"However," The woman standing next to the man announced. "It's also the most _romantic_ day of the year!"

"Aww!" The crowd said.

_Oh no…_ I thought.

"So we'll be giving this lucky young lady a special gift!" The woman went on. "A special dinner-for-two coupon to eat at _Guido's Pizza_, the perfect place to spend Valentine's Day with that special someone!" As the crowd cheered the woman asked me: "Do you have a boyfriend, sweetie?"

I gulped. "Uh…no…"

"No?" The man blinked. "But…this is a coupon for _two_ to eat at _Guido's_, a special Valentine's Day offer for couples only, so…" He turned to his partner and shrugged.

I was stunned. Then, my eyes brimming with tears, I turned and pushed my way through the crowd and ran. I just…ran. Away from Valentine's Day, away from the same feelings of loneliness and unattractiveness that seemed to haunt me even in this dimension.

I didn't stop running until I heard the sound of my name being called.

"Emma! ?"

I turned, and was nearly blinded by the glare of motorcycle headlights – how did it get to be night so quickly?

"Sorry," The headlights were dimmed, and that was when I recognized Raphael. He was sitting on his bike, helmet now held in one hand…and a bouquet of red and white roses in the other.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know _what_ to say but…somehow…I wondered if those roses were for me.

Raphael got off his bike and, roses in hand, came over to me.

He handed me the bouquet.

"Here," He said, awkwardly. It's like the scene in the TMNT movie, when Leo comes home and Raphael's not sure what to say. "Umm…Happy Valentine's Day?"

I reached out to take the roses. "Red and white…?"

"Just how you wanted them."

"You heard all that?" I blinked.

He blushed, slightly. "Well…yeah…"

We stared at each other.

I sighed – we were both still holding on to the roses. "Raphael, listen…we got off on the wrong foot, but you…"

We both suddenly let go of the roses and jumped back – and one of those big ninja throwing stars sliced through the roses, shredding them.

Raphael and I looked all around us, to find ourselves surrounded by Foot Ninjas.

"Oh no…" I whispered, recognizing the one who had tried to hurt me up on the rooftop. All the courage I'd had last night was gone – I was dead scared now!

Raphael was staring at the white and red petals. Fire seemed to burn in his eyes, which narrowed, and he took out his sais. "You _baka_ picked the wrong day to attack us!" He warned them, assuming a fighting stance. "Those roses were special – those roses were for a special girl! Now I'm gonna do to you, what you did to them!" And he attacked.

I stared. I had _never_ seen anyone attack _anyone_ that way – Raphael was on fire, moving with speed, agility and grace. All of his moves were seemingly flawless, and he took down more than half of them in under a minute.

One of the others, meanwhile, had gone for me and, without thinking, I 'Force Palmed' him – with my left hand. I'd completely forgotten it was injured. I took out the Foot Ninja – but I also injured myself.

I yelled in pain.

"Em!" Raphael yelled, and knocked out two more Foot Ninja. He had realized that the Foot Ninja who was near me now was the one who had it in for me, and I backed up, not sure how to handle myself. I was fine in a fight – when I could take the other guy by surprise.

But now…

The Foot Ninja I hated said: "Remember my name, bitch – it's Andre Vasse!"

"I knew a guy in year seven with that name and I hated him." I told the guy (it's true).

"Shut up, bitch!" Andre made to punch me, but Raphael was suddenly there. He got between us, and kicked Andre in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

The rest of the Foot Ninja exchanged glances, and then fled – the cowards.

Raphael and I were left alone.

"You okay?" Raphael asked me, breathing heavily.

I nodded. "You?"

He nodded. "Yeah…but how's your hand? That's the second time you've done that to someone…"

I gasped. "How did you…! ?"

"It wasn't that hard," Raphael stated bluntly. "Your moves were amateur and, well, lacked skill."

"I can't help it!" I snapped. "In case you didn't notice, I _am_ an amateur, and I _do_ lack skill! I, unlike you, was never taught – my parents never let me take martial arts lessons like I wanted to! I never learned how to defend myself, if a man came along and tried to attack me, I wouldn't be able to do anything!" I was slightly hysterical. "I'd have to rely on someone else! Do you know what that's _like_! ? Having to depend on someone to save you! ? You don't! I know you don't, because you're strong, skilled, brave and fast! You probably don't care, but I have had the worst day ever! Everyone got stuff but me, just like back home! I saw a horrific movie about a killer mummy, and then I missed out on a prize because I'm single! I'm freaking single! I hate it! I hate being lonely all the time!" I stopped ranting, and breathed heavily, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"You finished?" Raphael asked quietly.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"Good," Raphael nodded. "Because you'll probably have a heart attack otherwise."

"Well, it does run in the family…" I said, thinking about my Mum. "Anyway…"

"Yeah, what were you gonna say before we got attacked?" Raphael asked suddenly.

"I was gonna say…" I said, very quietly. "That you were always so awesome in the TV show…you were hot-headed, it's true. But passionate and fiery, like a burning hot flame. Your sais were so awesome, and I loved listening to your accent. The way you rode your motorbike, defied everyone's orders, and fought…it just made me love you heaps." I glanced up at him from under my eye-lashes, to see that he was blushing. "You're…the same in real life too, you know…?"

A slight breeze picked up then, and swirled the rose petals around us. Something about the setting just seemed so…_magical_.

"Em…" Raphael said. He sounded thoughtful. "What would you say if someone told you that you weren't just beautiful and amazing…but, also that you were strong in your own way, smart, funny and kind?"

"I'd tell him he was absolutely delusional and to go to a doctor." I said firmly. "No one has _ever_ called me beautiful."

"I just did." Raphael said, looking right at me.

I gulped. "You what?" I whispered.

"I think you're beautiful," Raphael repeated, a little louder this time. "And…when you said you loved me from the TV show…well…I kinda hoped you loved the _real_ me, too…"

"Oh, Raph!" I exclaimed. My eyes sparkled suddenly, as I stepped up to him…and pressed my lips to his mouth, kissing him.

_I never would've imagined my first kiss to be with a mutant turtle, but…never mind._

The rose petals danced around us.

* * *

I was wearing Raph's motorbike helmet. My arms were wrapped around his waist as he took us home, and it was only my second time on a motorbike, too. We rode through the plowed streets, and it was one of the most awesome feelings ever.

The first most awesome would've been kissing Raphael, though.

I also smiled, thinking about how I'd had to wipe the fuchsia pink lipstick off of Raph's mouth – the guys would've teased him endlessly if they'd known.

* * *

Back at the lair, I got more surprises.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Leo, Don and Mikey said, presenting me with the rest of the four greatest gifts. Leo had done the chocolates – man, that guy should be a chocolateer! Don should be an artist (lol) and a poet, because I teared up slightly at the card he'd made for me.

And Mikey…well, he should be a toy maker or something, because the stuffed panda he'd made for me was _perfect_!

"You guys!" I exclaimed happily, choking up a little when I saw the authentic Japanese dinner they and Master Splinter had prepared for us that night.

Behind me, I heard Leo ask Raph where the flowers were, and Raph said: "Doesn't matter."

I wondered…had I chosen Raph?

What did it mean?


	20. Rules Were Made To Be Ignored

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER TWENTY

Rules Were Made To Be Ignored

"Aurgh, what a horrible day…" I muttered, walking out of the hell hole that is school with Danny and Keno. "Why must they give us tests in algebra _and_ science on the _same freaking day_?"

"Calm down," Keno said automatically, and then he grinned. "Anyway, not to change the subject or anything, but remember how this Friday's the dance…?"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I muttered.

"I thought girls liked those sorts of things." Danny raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Not _all_ girls – why did they have to make it compulsory?" I wondered out loud.

"You'd have to take off the sunglasses." Danny commented.

"And _you'd_ have to take out the earphones." I shot back.

"Burn." Keno muttered, and Danny shot him a dark look. "Anyway, about the dance…" Keno went on.

"She doesn't want to talk about it." Danny muttered.

"Why don't we let her tell us that! ?" Keno snapped, like I wasn't even there.

"Whatever." Danny had his earphones back in again.

I was busy waving to Mary, who was climbing into a limousine. I caught sight of someone sitting on the other side…a man whose face was in the shadows, but he was wearing a familiar-looking black suit. I gulped.

I had been thinking about it for awhile, ever since I'd seen the picture at Mary's house (mansion). Could her Dad _really_ be John Bishop – as in, the agent who had been born in the 1800's but was now sort of immortal due to the whole' being abducted by aliens' thing? Agent Bishop _hated_ aliens…hold on…did coming from another dimension make _me_ an alien? How old was Mary's Mother, and what was the accident Mary had been talking about? Did Mary know about all of this? What was the Meaning Of Life?

I wondered if I should talk to the turtles about Mary and her Father?

Thinking about the turtles made me think about the day before and…about Raphael. Without even being aware of it, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, before touching my finger gently to my lips – I was wearing pink lipstick again. Something warm bubbled up inside of my stomach, a feeling that replaced the dull burn I had felt last night before the Foot Ninja attacked us. In all the years I had spent watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on TV, and daydreaming about going to their world, I had never once imagined – seriously – that I'd end up _kissing_ the most hot-headed member of the team.

I was unable to keep the smile off my face.

Just then, all heads turned in the direction of the sound of a motorcycle engine and, to my surprise, a red motorbike, its rider dressed in very concealing clothes, pulled up across the street from where Danny, Keno and I were standing.

The rider turned his head towards me and, even though he was wearing a helmet, I recognized him instantly.

My smile turned into a full-out grin.

"Bye guys!" I said to Keno and Danny, who looked stunned. I reached out and yanked one of the earphones out of Danny's ears for good measures. "See you tomorrow!" I ran over to where Raphael was waiting. "Hi!" I exclaimed over the roar of the bike's engine, happier to see him than I realized.

"You goin' my way?" Raph asked, and I heard the grin in his voice.

"Depends," I said, blushing. "Where are we going?"

Raphael handed me a helmet – a brand new helmet, which was pink with black designs. It fit me perfectly. "Anywhere you wanna go." He told me, and waited as I jumped on the back of the bike, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head against the top of his shell, which I could feel even through the heavy jumper he wore. "Hold on." Raph advised me.

He didn't have to tell me twice.

OoOoOoO

"You know," I said, as Raphael and I stood on the footpath underneath the bridge (you know, the big one, I can _never_ remember its name and right now I didn't care). "I was thinking of asking Master Splinter to teach me ninjitsu…"

"You should," Raph said straight away, nodding. "You'd be great at it, and then I wouldn't have to worry about you so much."

I rolled my eyes. "That's your problem. _My_ problem, however, is finding the right way to ask him – I mean, can I just say 'Master Splinter, can you please teach me ninjitsu, for a whole bunch of reasons I don't feel like saying'? Somehow, I don't think that would work…" I leaned against the pillar. "It's like trying to ask someone to a dance or something…_not easy_." I slumped down against the pillar. "But…I'm not complaining, right?"

"Yeah, you are," Raph came over to me. "But, I think I can help ya with both those problems."

"Really?" I glanced up at him doubtfully. "How so?"

"One, I can tell ya, you should just _ask_ Master Splinter," Raph grinned. "He's not gonna say 'no', trust me. And, he can show you how ta use that 'Force Palm' thing properly."

I glanced at my left wrist. "Okay, fair enough – what's the second thing?"

"What're you doin' this Friday night?" Raph wanted to know.

"Standing by a wall watching everyone else dance." I said immediately.

"Wrong," Raph replied. "I hope that dance ain't compulsory or nothin."

"It is." I told him.

"Then let's just say you broke your leg, Em." There was a glint in Raph's eyes.

"Doing what?" I wanted to know.

"This." Raph grabbed my arm and yanked me up, and I suddenly found myself clinging to his back as he climbed up the pillar, before jumping upon to the supporting beams of the bridge. It was just like the scene in _Twilight_, when Edward takes Bella up into the trees. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Raph's neck, only slightly terrified that I really _would_ break my leg.

I was breathless by the time we reached the top, but Raph seemed completely at ease, albeit a little amused at my expression when I saw the city from so high up.

"Wow – it's so beautiful!" I exclaimed, and then blushed. I kept forgetting that Raph wasn't really into that sort of thing. It was so easy to just forget myself with him now, and I had no idea how or why it had happened so fast.

Apparently, Raph was in the habit of forgetting himself too, because he suddenly said: "You mean like you?"

I just about fell off the bridge then, I was so surprised, and the look on Raph's face told me that he hadn't exactly planned on saying that. But, looking into his eyes, I realized he thought it was true.

I didn't know why, and I didn't know how, but I was glad. I felt special, something I hadn't felt in such a long time.

OoOoOoO

Raph and I arrived at the garage as evening fell, and I leaned against a wall as he put his motorbike away. I looked up at the sky and thought: _I am the luckiest girl in the world…well, this world, anyway…_

Just then, I happened to glance back at the street, and saw a figure marching toward me. I jumped, but then I realized that it was just Angel.

She marched right up to me, hands on hips, and gave me a piercing stare.

I gulped nervously.

"Hmm…" She said thoughtfully. "So, it _is_ you…"

"What's me?" I wanted to know, just as Raph came out of the garage.

"Hey, Angel." He greeted the purple-haired girl.

"Hi Raphael," She finally smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just saying thanks to the _girl_ who saved my life." Angel replied pointedly.

Oh. So she figured it out.

Raph was unabashed. "Yup – Emma's the one."

I rolled my eyes. "Did _everybody_ figure it out?"

"Leo and Donnie didn't." Raph told me.

"And neither did Hun or the other Purple Dragons," Angel smirked slightly. "I'm glad _someone_ finally showed that idiot he's not so tough."

"Are you okay now?" I wanted to know.

She shrugged. "I'll be right…I think…" She added, a little uncertain.

"Don't worry, Angel, we'll look out for you." Raph said confidently, patting Angel on the shoulder.

"You always have." She smiled slightly, as Raph moved back and leaned against the wall, putting his arm on the wall beside me. Angel's eyes widened slightly. "Sooo…you two are…?"

I felt my face turn red; so did Raph's, and we both tried to explain: "No, it's not…I'm just…we…"

Angel laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…" She began, just as we heard footsteps coming from inside the garage and, a second later, Leonardo came storming outside.

"_Where_ have you two been?" Leo asked in a voice that reminded me instantly of Master Splinter. Raph's body went tense, and he moved slightly away from me. "We've been worried _sick_ – oh, hi Angel…"

"Hi." Angel sounded slightly amused.

"I repeat, _where_ have you been?" Leo asked, before noticing the motorbike helmet under my arm. He stared at it for a moment, before looking angrily at Raph. "Did you take her out on your bike?"

"_Yes_," Raph said testily. "So what's the big deal?"

"The big _deal_," Leo sounded frustrated. "Is that we're supposed to be _protecting_ Emma, not exposing her to all sorts of dangers!"

"You know what?" Raph said angrily. "I am getting _really_ sick of you telling me what I can and can't do!"

"Well, _clearly_, you don't seem capable of being able to make these decisions for yourself!"

Angel and I had moved away by that time, as the two brothers kept on arguing, and she grinned slyly at me. "So, you and Raph huh?" She asked quietly, so that Leonardo wouldn't hear us – which wasn't very likely, since he and Raph were yelling so loudly.

I ducked my head. "Well, yeah, sorta…" I glanced over my shoulder at them, and was surprised to find my gaze drifting to Leo for some reason. I looked back at Angel. "It's not…weird?"

"Nah," Angel understood what I meant. "Raph's really cool, even if he _is_ a mutant ninja turtle. What girl _wouldn't_ fall in love?"

I had to laugh. "Yeah, but I'm not like most girls. There's a dance at our school, and my friends can't understand why I don't want to go."

"I thought teenage girls liked those sorts of things." Angel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not me!" I fairly yelled, causing Leo and Raph to stop arguing and look over at us.

"Come on," Leo said, calming down instantly. "We're not accomplishing anything by standing out here. Angel, do you want to stay for awhile?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd better get going," Angel said, checking her watch. "My Granma's making beef Wellington tonight, and I'd better be there to make sure she doesn't burn down the whole kitchen again." She winced.

"Too bad," Leo said, coming over to us. Raph stayed where he was, glowering. "We're having…"

"Pizza again?" Angel guessed, smiling.

"I'd place my money on that one." I nodded.

"Yeah," Leo said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But this time _Mikey_ made it – it has extra-stringy cheese on it, too." He added, smiling at me.

"That's music to my ears." I grinned, as we waved goodbye to Angel.

I noticed that Leo kept his other hand on my shoulder as we did, though and, when I turned around, Raph was glaring at his eldest brother.

OoOoOoO

I didn't go to the dance – Raph and I went "sight-seeing" instead. If by sight-seeing you meant joy-riding, going well above the speed limit and breaking about a thousand rules and laws into tiny little pieces, then that's what we did.

When we got back, I thought Leonardo was going to kill us.

"Leo," I interrupted his yelling quietly. "Sometimes rules are made to be bent…"

"This isn't bending, it's shredding!" Leo replied.

I sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to bed now," It was about three o'clock in the morning. "Please don't stay up arguing all night…morning…" I made my way over to the stairs. "Night, Raph."

"Night,Ems." He replied.

Leo didn't say anything.


	21. The Waitress That Sings

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

The Waitress That Sings

"Emma," Keno said to me. "I have a favour to ask of you…"

"What?" I asked warily. I was sitting in a classroom in the middle of my school inNew York, thinking about how I wished it was the weekend and not Monday.

"Everyone who's come in toRoy's has been asking whose voice is playing over the speakers," Keno was sitting at the desk in front of me, and had turned his chair around. Next to me, Mary was scribbling something in her notebook. Danny was…well, elsewhere. In other words, he was skipping school. I wished I could do that sometimes…I used to skip TAFE, back in my own world…I thought my parents would kill me.

"Keno, are you saying you want me to actually show up atRoy's and sing?" I asked in disbelief. I lowered my voice slightly, leaning forward, and said: "Leo's already on my case about gallivanting around the countryside with Raph this weekend, and the Foot Clan is still after me…"

"You could wear your sunglasses, and whatever else you need to stay incognito," Keno said earnestly. "Remember, you _did_ promise…"

"_Keno_," I gave him a Look. "I can hardly remember what I promised to do…but I'm sure it did _not_ involve…will there be free pizza involved?"

Keno leaned back in his chair and laughed. "I can't believe you're thinking about that _right now_!"

"Actually, I was thinking about Mikey," I admitted. "I feel bad about hassling him to keep his cat away from my birds…"

"Of all the things to feel bad about." Keno rolled his eyes.

"That's what Leo said." I grinned. "Actually, Klunk's not too bad…none of them are, really…" I hope I didn't blush as I said this. "I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet, actually…"

"Why would you go insane?" Mary asked, glancing up from her notebook. Her blue eyes pierced into me, like Angel's.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure what to say. It was hard keeping my personal life a secret from Mary (and Danny), especially since I was spending approximately one-quarter of my time with them lately. Another quarter was spent with April, a third quarter with Leo, Don and Mikey – Raph had an entire quarter of my time all to himself. I was balancing my life very well. I never had before.

"Emma needs a job." Keno said smoothly.

My mouth dropped open. "I never said that!" I gasped.

"No, I did." Keno grinned.

"Why don't you ask April if you can work at her shop?" Mary asked. "Aunty Irma said they're understaffed…"

_Because there's only the two of them working there._ I thought. _Work your way out of _this_ one, Keno._

Keno didn't have to, though, because the bell rang, and we all had to hurry to avoid being late for sport.

OoOoOoO

**Leonardo's P.O.V:**

Michelangelo and I were on the rooftop, watching Emma's sport class. From what Emma had said, she wasn't terribly into sports. She said she hated walking – when she had to water the plants at the back of her parent's property, she took the ride-on-lawn-mower, even though it was only, like, one hundred meters. She liked rollerblading, though, and she managed to walk the distance from our lair or April's apartment to school and back each week day.

And, watching her now, I wasn't sure if hating sports was quite true of her.

The teachers had set up a sort of obstacle course for the students to go through. They had to run one hundred meters, climb up a rope that was suspended from a wall (the wall wasn't very high), then take up a bow and shoot an arrow at a target (well, hopefully they would hit the target), then crawl under a rope net, jump over four hurdles, before running another one hundred meters.

If my brothers and I had been doing the course, we would've had to be blindfolded to make it fair.

At the start of the course, I could practically _see_ Emma's eyes glaze over. She turned to the girl, Mary, standing next to her, and muttered something that looked like: "No way…"

But, as soon as she'd started, she seemed to switch into a different frame of mind completely.

She didn't look like she was enjoying the running bit, but when she hit the wall she scrambled up the rope like a monkey, climbing up swiftly before running down the stairs on the other side. She reached the archery range, and a teacher handed her a bow and arrow.

Emma took the bow, nocked the arrow, and shot it squarely at the target, not quite hitting the bulls-eye, but it was close.

She then ran over to the rope net, and began to crawl under it. Beside me, Mikey began humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme.

I gave him a Look. "Could you not?"

"Sorry." He murmured contritely.

We both returned to watching Emma who, by now, had reached the hurdles. She leaped over the first three with ease, but her foot caught on the fourth one and she fell. Mikey and I both stood up, but just as quickly so did Emma.

"I'm okay!" We heard her shout.

Mikey and I exchanged a glance, and then watched Emma run the last one hundred meters.

There was dirt and grass covering her white sports t-shirt, and her hair had come out of its usual ponytail but, at that moment, she was grinning, and I found myself thinking: _She looks really pretty…_

Beside me, Mikey voiced my exact thoughts, and I gave him a startled look. "What?" He asked, and I just shook my head.

But, glancing back at the school grounds, to where Emma and Mary were now watching the boys sport class (the boys were playing soccer), I found myself wondering why I couldn't just come out and say it.

Judging by the way Raphael had started looking at Emma lately, I thought that maybe he might feel the same way…which surprised me, because Raphael is _not_ known for harboring such emotions. Then again, he's a teenage boy, so maybe…

I thought back to this weekend. Emma had spent most of the weekend out and about, either with her school friends (rehearsing for their school performance) or with Raphael.

"Hey, Leo," Mikey interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, Mike?" I looked at him.

"Do you think Emma's been spending a lot of unnecessary time with Raph lately?" Mikey asked.

Well, it's official. My youngest brother can read minds. I tried to come up with a way to answer that.

I didn't get a chance to, though because, just then, we heard a loud _caw_ from behind us, and we both turned to see Emma's crow, Karasu, perched on a TV antenna, and staring at us.

"Quoth the raven nevermore." Mikey said solemnly.

I just stared at him.

"What?" Mikey seemed offended. "Donnie's not the only turtle who watches The Simpsons!"

I just rolled my eyes. I glanced back at Karasu, and found myself thinking again how Emma had given the birds Japanese names.

That was pretty cool.

Like her.

OoOoOoO

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"I can't believe Leo agreed to let you do this." Keno sounded thrilled, though, as I stood holding the microphone in the corner ofRoy's pizza place.

_Neither can I…_ I thought, glancing at the guy wearing the trench coat at the opposite end of the building. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he – Leo – was thinking the exact same thing.

I, meanwhile, was wearing a trucker girl's cap, with sunglasses, jeans, an over coat and a scarf – we'd spared no expenses to make sure that I was hidden.

I clutched the cordless microphone in my left hand – with my right hand I held onto my yin-yang necklace. The yellow bead on it was gone, to be replaced by an orange bead that Mikey had found. He'd said he wanted the necklace to perfectly represent the group that was TMNT. His eyes had sparkled when he'd said that…his eyes, which were exactly the colour of summer skies, just like in the song.

"Keno, I don't want to do this!" I whispered desperately.

"It's too late to get stage-fright now," Keno replied, as people began filing into the building. "Just pretend that you're at Mary's house or something!"

_Yeah, pretend I've got Agent Bishop in the next room, scheming ways to "protect the world"._ I thought drily as, from somewhere, the music began to play.

Donnie, Keno and I had gone over the playlist – and then Keno and I had re-gone over it with Roy himself. I'd been practicing practically non-stop – I _still_ couldn't quite believe that I could sing! The first song on the playlist was _Kids In America_, by LEN.

_Why did I choose the LEN version?_ I wondered in panic, as the music began to play. _Why can't I sing like Tachikawa Mimi? Why haven't I started singing yet? !_ I realized that I was supposed to have started singing, but I hadn't, because I was so nervous!

Oh. My. God.

Everyone was staring at me, and I was staring at the microphone. I had never been so mortified in my entire life, this was even _worse_ that the time we'd all had to make up songs about Australia in society and environment and sing them, and everyone had laughed at my song about the green snake taking a twig from a tree (for unknown reasons).

Keno was looking at me, but I couldn't read the expression on his face.

So, I did the only thing I could do – I dropped the microphone and bolted into the back of the shop.

OoOoOoO

Out in the kitchens, I sat in a corner, with my head in my hands, and stayed there until someone came in.

"Emma?" Leo asked, kneeling down beside me.

"I was so nervous," I said. My heart was pounding. "I don't want to let Keno down, but…I dunno…I was just thinking about things, and standing there with the microphone…"

"It's natural to feel nervous," Leo explained, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You need to get over the nerves somehow…think, how can you do that?"

"I dunno…" I shrugged. "Keno said to pretend I was at Mary's…I don't have a microphone there, though…"

"Maybe that's the answer…" Leo said, quietly, just as Keno came in.

"Where's that pizza for table three?" He asked.

"Here." One of the cooks said, handing him the plate.

I stood up suddenly.

"Keno!" I called, hurrying over to him, remembering the time I'd gotten drinks for us at Mary's. "Give me that." I snatched the pizza from him and, walking back out into the front room, I began to sing to the last part of the song, keeping my eyes on the pizza tray.

People were staring at me, but not like before.

Because I was singing…and they _liked_ my voice!


	22. Secrets

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have decided to change the one year setting to a three year setting instead. So, the story takes place over three years, not one. XD I'd also like to thank all my reviewers. They know who they are. And they are awesome._

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Secrets

"I never thought I'd enjoy working so much," I said to Keno happily, as I hung up my apron after a long Saturday of work.

"Even though you're here from nine until five on weekends, and don't have much time for anything else?" Keno was grinning, though.

"Are you kidding?" I grinned as well. "This is the most awesome thing I've ever done – back home, I didn't really have a job." I blushed slightly. "Actually, I didn't have one at all, and I wasn't making much progress in finding one. My parents were at the end of their rope, they kicked me out of my room and everything…"

Keno looked slightly stunned.

"But here it's different!" I said, as we made our way outside after locking up. "Here I'm, like…" I struggled to find the words to describe how I felt. "I'm, like…well…_important_ to people…you know? Like, I'm actually here for a reason, even if I don't know what it is yet."

Keno was silent for a moment, and then he said: "That is the most cliché thing I have ever heard you say."

I laughed. "Straight out of a cheesy book, right?"

"Yup." Keno nodded. "Anyway, are we still going to Mary's to practice tomorrow?"

I thought for a moment. "Yup. Oh, did you tell Danny?"

Keno didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes. "Well can you _call_ him, and let him know?"

Keno didn't look happy, but he said he'd do it.

As I watched him walk down the street after we'd said goodbye, I began to wonder if Keno and Danny didn't like each other very much…

"Hmm…" I said, before I heard Karasu caw from above me. I instinctively held up my arm, and the crow landed on it. "What is it, Karasu?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

Karasu cawed again, and there was something in her onyx eyes that told me something _was_ wrong.

I looked all around me, at the deserted street. There was nobody on it, but there was a strange burning feeling in my chest, that made me think I was sensing something, like in the movies.

"Michelangelo?" I called softly, since he had been "assigned" to come and pick me up after work today. "Mikey?"

There was no answer, but I thought I heard something coming from the rooftop above me. Wasting no time in standing there like a sitting duck (something my sister taught me years ago) I practically threw myself down the nearest manhole, not caring that I upset Karasu along the way.

OoOoOoOoO

**No One's P.O.V:**

"Was that her?"

"I think so."

"We'll know her next time we see her."

"And then we can put the plan into action."

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoO

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"Emma!" Leo was stunned to see me, as I staggered into the lair two hours later. He jumped up from the couch and hurried to me. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"I got lost." I said simply, allowing him to help me over to a chair, which I collapsed into. Karasu perched on the back of the chair, and I rested my head on the table.

"But…wasn't Mikey supposed to come and pick you up?" Leo asked.

"Maybe he was busy?" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"But…"

"ALRIGHT!" We both heard a shout from somewhere within the lair. "I JUST BEAT THE CHAMPION! TAKE _THAT_, CYNTHIA!"

I had to open my eyes then and look up, and I saw that Leo looked shocked for a second, and then angry. I had a feeling Michelangelo was in for an earful.

Just then, something white flew past us, and an orange blur followed it.

It was my turn to jump up, ignoring the pain in my feet and the tiredness in my muscles.

"Hato!" I yelled, just as Klunk pounced, and his teeth sunk into the white dove's wing. "Nooooo!" With Leo's help, I managed to free Hato from Klunk's teeth, and then rush her in to see Donatello, who knew a thing or two about this area of medicine.

Then, Leo and I _both_ had a go at Mikey, who took it fairly well, because he's so easy-going. However, he _did_ get defensive when I blamed him for Klunk's misbehavior, and both of us ended up going to bed angry.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, Michelangelo and I _still_ weren't speaking to each other. I went over to Mary's, and practiced with her, Danny and Keno, before Raph picked me up on his bike and took me over the Roy's (Keno had to walk).

"Will I see you afterwards?" I asked Raph, over the roar of the bike's engine.

"Probably," I couldn't see the expression on his face through his helmet, but it sounded like he might be grinning. "I'll _definitely_ show up if it's me, however."

I rolled my eyes. "Raph, be nice…" But, in the back of my mind, I remembered the bandage on Hato's wing, and I felt a little annoyed. "Anyway, I'll see you later Raph."

"Later, Baby." Raph replied, sounding like the guy in _Dirty Dancing_, which made me blush scarlet.

I watched Raph leave, and then walked inside of the pizza place, unknowing that _I_ was the one being watched now…

OoOoOoOoO

"So…who's that guy that keeps picking you up?" Danny had decided to come with Keno (well, not exactly _with_ Keno, since he'd shown up a bit later) to Roy's, and was lounging on a chair as Keno and I cleaned the counter after work.

"No one." Keno and I said at the same time, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"_Really_?" The red-head sounded doubtful.

"Yes, _really_," I said, wishing the burning feeling in my face wasn't extended to my chest. "Stop being so suspicious, Danny. Not everyone has huge secrets to keep." As I turned around, I caught Keno grinning, and I nearly laughed. Danny had no idea. "Keno, where are the sponges?" I asked, holding up the one I was using, which was falling apart.

"In the back," Keno looked up, and then glanced at Danny. "I'll show you where they are…"

"No, it's okay, I can find them." I replied, sensing some sort of tension between my two friends, but choosing to ignore it. I walked into the back room, untying my apron as I did, and starting to sing.

_In the dark  
In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find_

Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will...

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We'll fight again  
Fight again

In the back  
In the closets of your mind  
That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hide  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight

Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will...

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We'll fight again  
Fight again  
(Fight again)

All my life I hide my secrets away  
In the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark

We all try to hide our secrets away  
In the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We'll fight again  
Fight again  
Fight again

Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
And that's okay  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
And fight again

I was still singing when I came back out and continued cleaning up, and Danny and Keno just listened. I was a little worried about what I'd been thinking about last night, that Keno and Danny may not like each other very much, and decided to talk to Mary about it at school tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh, not again…" I muttered, walking by myself through the streets, and trying to ignore the burning in my chest. It had intensified now, and I wished Raph or Mikey or _somebody_ would have shown up. I was feeling slightly panicked now, and a voice in the back of my mind told me to get to April's, which was closest.

Before I could get there, however, two figures dropped down from the rooftop, one in front of me and one behind, effectively surrounding me.

They wore all black, and I knew immediately that they were Foot Ninja.

"Oh shell…" I whispered, wishing I'd asked Master Splinter to teach me martial arts. I was utterly clueless at what to do now, as the two ninja exchanged a glance, and then nodded.

Uh oh…

Both of them attacked me at once.

I dodged out of the way, unsure of what to do and just instinctively knowing that I must not get hurt.

The Foot Ninja I was mainly dealing with seemed intent on stabbing me with what looked like a needle, and attached to it was a vial of blue liquid. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to find out the hard way.

"Yikes!" I dodged out of the way, and the Foot Ninja made to turn and stab me with the needle, but a black crow – my Karasu – shot out of the sky and hassled the guy, cawing and stabbing with her beak.

The other Foot Ninja lunged at Karasu, and clipped her wing with a kunai.

"Karasu!" I cried, catching her as she fell. "_Daijoubu ka_? !" I gasped and looked up, as the two Foot Ninja advanced on me. "_Mamotte_!" I yelled, just as a green shape shot out of the alley to my left, and stood between me and my attackers.

From the orange mask the turtle was wearing, and the nunchakus he was swinging, I knew it must be Michelangelo.

I was glad to see him, but…

"_What took you so long to get here_? !" I cried, still annoyed at him from last night.

"Oh, sure, this is thanks for protecting you?" Apparently, he was still annoyed too. Still, he defended me when the Foot Ninja attacked.

"You wouldn't have to if Hato was able to help out as well!" I said stubbornly.

Michelangelo didn't reply, as he kept his eyes on the two enemy ninjas.

He was on my side still, which was lucky.

Unfortunately, he also got stabbed with the blue liquid, and then his arm was cut badly with a kunai.

I gasped, all anger evaporating completely as Mikey staggered.

"Mikey?" I exclaimed in panic, as the blood dripped onto the ground. "You're hurt, maybe we should…"

"I'll protect you!" He yelled, charging at the Foot Ninja and continuing to attack.

_He's standing up for me,_ I thought in shock. _Even after getting hurt like that…_

I gasped then, as Mikey was knocked to the ground, and the one he was fighting made to stab him in the heart with his kunai. "No!" I yelled. "_Onegai_! Don't do it!"

Just then, three more green shapes appeared seemingly from nowhere, as a light rain began to pour.

OoOoOoOoO

**Leonardo's P.O.V:**

Raph, Don and I made short work of the two Foot Ninjas, who fled like the cowards they are. We exchanged glances, and then turned quickly when we heard Emma's panicked voice.

"Mikey!" She cried, crouching over his unconscious form. Tears were in her eyes, and her voice rang out. "Mikey, please, no!" She suddenly gasped and drew back sharply.

We all saw what made her do it as we hurried closer.

Above the cut on Michelangelo's arm was a small puncture wound and, around that area, my youngest brother's green skin was turning slightly blue. His face, in comparison, was slightly pale and, when I picked up his hand in my own, it was ice cold.

Emma was pale as well, her whole body was shaking. "What have I done?" She whispered, tears in her eyes, before Raph knelt beside her and put his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, and began to sob. "It's all my fault…" We heard her mutter.

"No it's not, Baby, don't worry…we'll fix this…" Raph murmured.

Don and I exchanged a glance. "What should we do?" I whispered, glancing back at Mikey. My heart felt heavy and torn apart.

"We need to get him someplace safe." Don said logically. He took one of my Mikey's shoulders. "Come on Leo, help me…" He glanced at Emma and Raph. "I don't think _they_ will…"

If I hadn't been so worried about my little brother, I may have wanted to be the one in Raph's shell…


	23. Antidote

TMNT

Mutant Kunoichi

_A girl from our world is somehow transported to the TMNT world, where she is subjected to becoming a mutant not in body, but in spirit. Protected by the turtles, and hunted by Foot Clan, will she find protection or even love?_

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Antidote

"Did you figure out what it is yet, Donnie?" I whispered, hovering over his shoulder.

"Almost," Donnie sounded exhausted, and it's hard to say who was more pale, him or Mikey.

We were at April's apartment – it was the closest place to where we'd been attacked, and now Michelangelo was unconscious on April's living room floor. We'd been unable to do much of anything until Donnie had started trying to find out what those Foot Ninja had injected into Mikey, but now…

"Oh." Donnie said in an odd voice.

"What is it?" I asked him. I glanced over my shoulder. Leo and Raph were asleep on the sofa, unable to stay awake after the job of carrying Mikey here and worrying all the way. April herself was in her bedroom, on the phone to Casey. Probably telling him that Mikey was gonna die because of me.

"Emma…" Donatello turned the swivel chair around to face me. "Umm…could I, possibly, take a quick sample of your blood?"

I paled slightly. Needles? I gulped. "S-sure…" I held out a shaking hand. I'd reacted the same way when I'd tested my blood in the school science lab with Keno.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Donnie glanced at me.

I didn't say anything but, just then, I felt a pair of familiar arms around my shoulders. "Come on Donnie, hurry up and do what ya gotta do," Raph told his younger older brother, and I turned away as Donnie pricked my finger with the needle.

He put the slide with my blood on it under the microscope, next to the slide with the poison in Mikey's system.

In a second, Donnie had drawn up his conclusions.

"That injection was designed especially for Emma," The turtle in the purple mask told me, Raph and Leo, who was now awake. "It has a lot to do with the chemicals that were injected into her system."

"But, when I looked at my blood at school, it was the same as Keno's." I was confused.

"Back then it was," Donnie nodded. "But your blood is evolving – mutating, if you will. I have a feeling that whatever was in that liquid tonight was going to react uniquely to _your_ particular blood, Emma."

"Oh." That made sense. I glanced at Leo, and saw that he looked as worried as I felt.

"So, how does that affect Mikey?" Raph wanted to know.

"It was designed to react safely to _Emma's_ blood," Donnie told us. "But for everyone else – including Mikey – it was like poison."

My heart hammered in my chest.

"Is there an antidote?" Leo whispered.

Donnie seemed pale and tired. "I don't know. I'd have to study the make-up of all three substances more thoroughly, but…" He glanced at Mikey. "I just don't think I'll have enough time…"

_Oh my God…I can't believe what I've done…_

It was suddenly decided that Leo and Raph would try to track down those Foot Ninja and get some answers, Donnie would stay here and study the substances, and I…

"Stay here with him, Baby," Raph told me, firmly but gently.

I nodded wordlessly, and gave him a quick kiss, so fast you couldn't have timed it.

But, I think everyone else saw it.


End file.
